The Black Vixen
by Madame Pavoni
Summary: Meet Shihouin Suzahime, Yoruichi's younger cousin. She's lived most of her life without too much drama, but that comes to a screeching halt when she's offered a position most wouldn't dare refuse. Not only must she deal with the new mounting pressure, but she's beginning to develop feelings for her old captain. KenseiXOC. One-sided AizenXOC included.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Twilight Countess**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Urahara Kisuke_

"You can't be serious, Yoruichi. You nominated Kisuke to fill up Hikifune-taicho's spot?"

"Yep, and I don't wanna hear another word against it," said Yoruichi. "The poor guy's gonna have enough haters as it is."

"But he can't become a captain. He just can't!" Suzahime argued.

"And why not?"

"That'll mean he'll have a higher rank than me," Suzahime said, pouting. "How can a lieutenant pick on a captain?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll let you tease him either way."

"He better…" she grumbled.

The Corps Commander and the Gotei lieutenant were walking unhurriedly down the street. Although both women possessed the mocha skin of their clan, there were a couple of striking differences. Unlike Yoruichi's short, plum colored hair, Suzahime's was black, her high pony held in place by a jade butterfly comb. Then the other obvious difference was the eyes. Suzahime's were a vivid light green that contradicted her dark skin tone, nowhere near her cousin's cat-like golden orbs.

Passing Shinigami, once spotting the two women, would bow in their wake.

"Ohayo, Shihouin-taicho, Shihouin-fukutaicho," they greeted.

"Ohayo," said Suzahime, returning the salutation.

"Ohayo guzaimus."

"Ohayo," said Yoruichi

"Ohayo, dinner tonight, Suzahime-sama?"

"Hey!" Yoruichi said, pointing at the man. "Watch it…"

They came to a fork in the white marble street. Suzahime's eyebrow rose when Yoruichi took the left path.

"Umm, cuz? The 1st Division is this way…"

"You go on ahead," Yoruichi called. "I've got a bone to pick with Ginrei-Stick in the Mud before the meeting starts."

Shrugging, Suzahime continued alone. Her long ponytail swished from side to side as she pressed on. As she neared her destination, she heard voices.

"Mushi, mushi!" a man bellowed. "Go Ban Tai taicho Hirako Shinji over here. Could someone open the door?! Sheesh, I hate it when we gotta go ta the 1st Squad's barracks. It makes me nervous. That's why I never come here!"

"You certainly don't look like you're nervous," replied another voice. "Please don't have a temper-tantrum just because you're annoyed at having to come to the memorial."

"Shaddap," snapped the first voice. "Ya can't even see my face from over there, Sousuke."

"The door's opened, please go on in."

"Yeah, y…!"

As soon as Suzahime turned the corner into the 1st Division's courtyard, the tumbling form of Hirako Shinji smashed face first into the stone wall. Immediately afterward he fell flat on his back into the dust. Suzahime approached the scene with an amused smile on her face.

"Your taicho is still being beaten to a pulp by a little girl, Aizen-fukutaicho?" she inquired offhandedly.

Aizen's smile grew warmer at the sight of her. "Ohayo, Suzahime-san. Sadly, yes, my captain still takes all the abuse Sarugaki-san has to offer."

On cue, the pig-tailed preteen in question landed between Aizen and Suzahime on the veranda. Her trademark fang jutted out as she smirked mercilessly. "'Sup, Hage Shinji! Yer face was especially flat and easy fer me ta stomp on today!"

"Damn you, Hiyori! Shinji yelled, his curse muffled as he held his bloody nose.

"What, I ain't gonna apologize!" Hiyori stated shrewdly.

"I hadn't even said anythin' yet!"

Hiyori gestured her thumb towards herself. "That means I really don't have ta apologize!"

Out of nowhere, a fist came down hard upon the short fukutaicho's head.

"Taicho!" Suzahime gasped.

"Say you're sorry, boge!" Love scolded in his baritone. "Man you're such a…"

"What's yer problem, Love?!" demanded Hiyori. "Ya think it's okay ta go 'round smackin' some other squad's fukutaicho upside the head?!"

Disregarding her outburst, Love turned to his 2nd seat. "So you made it, Suzahime, good."

"Don't ya ignore me, Aikawa Love. I'm talkin' ta you here!"

"The Captain's not around, so someone has to keep an eye on you," Love explained plainly.

"Quit makin' it sound like I'm a kid!" Hiyori said. "There ain't no reason fer me ta apologize ta him! Just look at 'im! He pisses me off!"

"Fine, whatever," said Love impassively as he brought his palm against Hiyori's forehead and pushed her backward into the 1st Division entrance hallway.

"Lemme go!" Hiyori protested.

"Let's go," said Love tiredly. Suzahime trotted quickly to catch up with her taicho.

"I said let go, damn it!"

As she followed Love and Hiyori, from behind Suzahime heard Aizen say, "Taicho, please stop instigating. Make sure to never make that face in front of our men."

Once things had settled down, the captains came to a halt at the mantle that held the planks embossed with each Gotei 13 division's symbol. With the presence of another captain, Suzahime stepped away from Love and took her place beside Aizen and Hiyori.

"Is everyone here?" asked Shinji.

"Pretty much," Love said.

"But the 11th Division captain ain't here!"

"He's playing hooky again. He's blowing everyone off like usual," said Love, not at all surprised by the captain's absence.

"What? I dunno who the 10th Kenpachi is, but he seems pretty dang laid back," Shinji commented. He scratched the back of his head. "Wonder how the hell a pig like him ever became a captain…?"

"Taicho!" Aizen said warningly.

"It couldn't be helped," said Love. "The Kenpachi has been the Ju Ichi Ban tai Taicho for generations. That's how it's set up. If you want to place blame somewhere, blame the last Kenpachi who lost to him."

"Good point!" said Shinji, yawning as he stretched out his arms. "He was so boring I yawned myself to tears."

"What's this? I don't like it when I hear people speak ill of others behind their backs."

The group of high ranking Shinigami turned to see the arriving forms of Kyoraku, his fukutaicho, and Ukitake.

"You're here pretty early today, aren't you, Shunsui-san?" said Love.

"What are you talking about? I'm always the first one here," Shunsui asserted firmly.

Lisa stepped forward. "I grabbed his butt to wake him up today."

Suzahime stifled a giggle, while the tiniest of sweat drops slid down Shunsui's cheek. "Don't speak like that in front of the other captains."

"I don't see Hikifune around. I guess she isn't coming here anymore," said Ukitake, noticing the empty space next to the 13th Division's plank.

Shunsui nodded. "It looks like she's already joined up with her new group."

With that, the four Gotei captains started to make their way down the vast hallway, their 2nd seats in tow.

"What a disappointment," sighed Ukitake. "It's not like we're in an emergency situation. She should have taken it a bit slower."

"You said it," agreed Shunsui.

"But ya know, we've been switchin' out captains one after another," Shinji remarked. "Rose just became the captain of the 3rd Division two years ago. And now it's the 12th Division. Are we gonna be okay?"

"Relax. Everything has to change sooner or later. This is just one of those times," said Shunsui. "Come to think of it, Ukitake, Yama-jii and I are the only ones who've been captains for over 100 years, right?"

"You forgot someone! Unohana-taicho, remember?" said Ukitake.

"Oh, that's right!" said Shunsui, correcting himself. "She'd be livid if I forgot about her."

Suzahime gulped as that very female captain appeared right behind Kyoraku-taicho.

"Scary stuff…" the pink-clad captain continued.

"What's so scary?" Unohana asked politely.

Shunsui sucked in a long breath, which, to Suzahime, made a noise akin to a dying fish.

"No, nothing! We were just saying that the weather is so nice today that it's almost scary, right?" said Shunsui quickly.

Ukitake nodded stupidly and forced out a chuckle of his own.

"My captain is such a dork," said Lisa, closing her eyes.

"Better a dork in pink than a wannabe hipster with an afro," Suzahime muttered behind her hand. Lisa smirked.

Unohana just smiled at her fellow captains. "The 3rd Division's captain retired, and the 12th Division's captain was promoted. At least they didn't fall in the line of duty like the 10th Division's captain. It's wonderful that it's so peaceful, don't you think?"

"Promoted?!"

Lisa and Suzahime jerked their heads to Aizen, who had taken several steps towards the captains.

"Hey, Sousuke!" Shinji snapped.

"My apologies!" Aizen lowered his head in penitence. "I overheard your conversation…"

Shunsui shook his head. "No, it's fine, Sousuke-kun. What is it?"

"We fukutaichos hadn't been told anything about this," began Aizen. "Is it true that the 12th Division's Hikifune-taicho got promoted and didn't retire?

"That's right," Shunsui confirmed.

"A position higher than captain could only mean she's become part of the Central 46, correct? But I've never heard of a captain getting promoted to Room 46 before…"

"It's not Room 46," said Shunsui, turning away. "She's entered the Royal Guard, the Zero Squad."

"The Royal Guard…?" Aizen repeated.

"What's all this?" a gruff voice rasped out. "Can I get through, please?"

Aizen, as well as the other lieutenants, made way for the elderly man and his associate. "Our apologies."

Kuchiki Ginrei walked regally past them. The 2nd Division captain held out her fist, which Suzahime friendly bumped as she passed.

"Congratulations," said Unohana when Yoruichi caught up to them.

"If you're going to congratulate someone, shouldn't it be the person in question, Unohana-taicho?" asked Yoruichi.

"What's up?" Shinji muttered to himself. "Some newbie is the 2nd Division's…"

Shaking his head, the captains stopped at the end of the hall where the double doors to the war room creaked open. Once inside, the Shinigami began to mingle and chat amongst themselves.

"And how would the Nana Bai Tai fukutaicho be doin'?" Shinji asked Suzahime, his shit-eating grin forever in place. "Got into a lil' trouble last week, I know, but on the whole life's been good, ne?"

Suzahime gave him a mock glare. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for choosing Aizen over me as your fukutaicho."

Shinji scoffed. "It's been thirty years, Suza-chan, get over it."

She jerked her chin up and shifted to Love's side. She hugged his arm tightly. "Well, at least I have you, right, Taicho?"

"You bet!" said Love. "Don't mind Shinji. He's an ass for letting such a lovely lady slip between his fingers."

"Oh, yeah? Like ya weren't pacin' in the shadows, just waitin' ta pounce," Shinji jeered. "Lurin' cute, sweet, innocent Suza-chan away with whispers of promotion and grandeur."

"Had you lured me with your own whispers, Hirako-taicho, then there wouldn't have been any threat of temptation from the outside, now would there?" said Suzahime. With a sarcastic curtsy, she left her current and former captains to join the nearby conversation of the Hachi and Jusan Bai Tai taichos.

"So how have you been, Shihouin-san, truly?" asked Ukitake, pure sincerity visible in his eyes. "I trust you were not harmed in the recent assault made against you?"

Suzahime's spirits sank. "You heard about that?"

"Heard about it?" Shunsui echoed. "It happens to be the hottest strip of gossip in Seireitei right now, next to that kid who graduated from the Academy in one year."

"I'm deeply touched by your concern, Ukitake-taicho, but I'm fine," said Suzahime, bowing slightly. "After all, there wasn't too much action on my part. Aikawa-taicho felt this sudden urge to act the noble, valiant captain and shunpoed in front of me before I had the chance to fend off the attacker myself."

Shunsui smiled. "And I bet you were furious with him for protecting you, right?"

"I was at first," she said. "I mean, would a captain ever do that if his fukutaicho was a man? Of course not, yet it's considered chivalrous since I'm a woman. I hardly find that fair."

"You're like Lisa-chan, so indignant. We do it because we can't stand to see such sweet creatures get hurt!"

"I entered the Gotei 13 knowing that I would get far more than just dirt under my fingernails, Kyoraku-taicho," said Suzahime, rolling her eyes.

"You can get your hands dirty with the Hollows on the battlefield," said Shunsui, tipping his straw hat, "but when you're attacked by a fellow Shinigami out of nowhere, I agree with Love-kun that you shouldn't have to lift one finger for nonsense like that."

Suzahime huffed. "Stupid macho connotations…"

"Either way," said Ukitake. "It was a good thing the culprit was jailed so quickly after the incident. He would have fared far worse had a certain someone gotten his hands on him."

Suzahime's eyes shot from the 13th to the 8th Division captain as they shared a knowing nod.

"Who are you…?" she began, but just then the doors opened again to reveal another captain. The Kyu Ban Tai taicho. Suzahime smiled. Shinji may be a former captain of hers, but he hadn't been her _first_ captain.

Kensei raised a sleeveless arm and pointed his thumb behind him. "It looks like the new guy's coming. The old fart said to line up and wait for him."

Wordlessly, everyone fell into place. Suzahime scuttled between Aizen and Mashiro before standing very still.

"Hi, Suza-chan!" Mashiro whispered loudly.

"Hey, Mashiro-chan."

"See, Kensei-meanie, I told you she was alright!" Mashiro said. She then blew a raspberry at the grey-haired man. "Stupid Kensei, panicking like Suza-chan was on her death bed or something when Love had already taken care of everything. What a worrywart taicho."

Kensei rounded on Mashiro, his gritted teeth shaking with anger.

_"Mashiro, shut up!"_

From outside, heavy footsteps could be heard. They became louder and more definite as time ticked by. Then the doors opened one last time to produce the new Junii Ban Tai taicho. He smiled timidly.

"Uh oh! Don't tell me I'm the last one to get here?" asked Kisuke nervously.

Everyone merely stared. Suzahime slapped her hand against her forehead.

"It looks like a real flake's joined us," Shinji whispered.

"Indeed," said Aizen, eyeing Urahara curiously.

* * *

Later that day…

The 7th Division captain nearly spat out his sake.

"Suzahime!" Love cried.

"Taicho, I'm right here," the mocha-skinned woman called from the desk right next to his. Nevertheless, the fukutaicho got up from her chair and approached her obviously distraught captain. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this 5000 yen withdrawal from the 7th Division treasury?" demanded Love.

"It's to pay off the wager you lost to Hirako-taicho when his officers bested ours at the inter-division training, sir," said Suzahime with a dutiful bow of the head.

"You mean you actually paid the bastard?!"

"Why would I not?" she asked calmly. "When you lose a bet, you must pay, Taicho."

"Holy…what did your parents teach you as a kid?" said Love. "No, Suza, you never under any circumstances fork over the money. Besides, it wasn't as if me and Shinji took that bet seriously!"

Suzahime cocked her head to the side. "Oh? So that's why I received a hell butterfly a week ago from the 5th Division that screamed, 'Where the fuck's my money?!' Forgive me, Aikawa-taicho, but if anyone should be complaining, it should be me. My job is difficult enough as it is without being your personal bookkeeper as well."

"I…ga…nah…"

Love settled for a groan and slumped back into his chair. Sometimes it really sucked to have an angel as your adjacent subordinate.

"Will that be all, Taicho? If so, I have a few more forms to fill out and then deliver to their respective divisions."

"Yeah, yeah, carry on," Love grumbled.

"When you gamble, Taicho, eventually you lose," stated Suzahime sagely before returning to her work.

"One more thing, Suza," said Love. She turned back to face him questioningly.

"Did you have that asshole Koudai replaced?"

Suzahime frowned slightly. "Yes, sir. I was able to find a promising cadet from the 1st Division. I'm confident he'll make a fine 4th seat," she said.

Love nodded. "Good. And be sure to remind the squad that if anyone else is stupid enough to raise his sword against you, he can expect the same treatment."

Suzahime cast her gaze to the floor. "Hai, Taicho…"

* * *

Author's Note: I first envisioned Suzahime as Yoruichi's niece, but then I thought, "Yoruichi isn't that old, at least for Soul Society's standards." I wanted Suzahime to interact with the TBTP generation without everyone treating her as the baby, so I settled for younger cousin. Oh well, works for me. Review, please…? (puppy-dog pout).


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Madame Pavoni**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Drama Exchanged Between the Shelves_

The moon bathed the 12th Division in silver light, leaving Urahara Kisuke to admire the nocturnal beauty alone. Hirako Shinji had since departed after sharing his few words of wisdom with the newly appointed captain.

"Yoruichi-san…" said Kisuke softly as he sat with his legs dangling off the terrace between the railings. "It's just like Yoruichi-san said. Being a captain will be fun."

"You ought to be careful who catches you sighing a woman's name like that."

Eyes widening, Kisuke whirled around to see a black fox stepped gracefully from the shadows. It swished its bushy white-tipped tail as it padded along the veranda towards him. Kisuke smiled as the creature's ghost green eyes became clearer.

"So the vixen returns," said Kisuke. "What is it, Suzahime-san?"

"Why does Nii-chan despair?" asked the fox in its guttural voice, reverting to her childhood name for the blonde-haired man. "It's not just dealing with Hiyori. What's wrong?"

"That's Nii-_sama_ to you. I'm forty years older," chided Kisuke teasingly.

"And? The moment Yoruichi bought you into our house, you forfeited all respect I could have shown you. You're my Nii-chan, and will forever remain so," stated Suzahime simply. She planted herself next to Kisuke, peering out at the grassy field. "Don't change the subject. What would make you speak my cousin's name with such yearning?"

"Yoruichi-san thinks too highly of me," said Kisuke barely above a whisper. "I can't be a captain."

"You achieved bankai in three days. I think you'll do fine," said the fox.

"It's not a question of physical strength," said Kisuke. "You saw what happened today. They'll never follow me. They won't accept me, let alone my ideas for changing the division. At this point I'm torn between my selfish pride that Yoruichi-san thinks me deserving of this position and my resentment towards her on how she's more or less thrown me to the sharks."

"Not only that…" said Suzahime, "you're also worried about how your new post will affect your relationship with Yoruichi. You've already foreshadowed the time and effort it will take to reshape the squadron, time usually spent at the Shihouin Manor. The strain of duty will be yanked on like it has never been before. You don't want to seep through the cracks of Yoruichi's heart. You're terrified of it, and it's left you to sigh her name with underlying longing. How am I doing so far?"

"Oooo…you're good," he said.

"This wouldn't be an issue had you confessed your feelings to her beforehand like I told you to."

"I won't sacrifice my friendship with Yoruichi-san for anything," he declared.

"Even if it leaves you pining like a lovesick coward?"

He nodded.

"Baka…"

* * *

_Two days later…_

_**Name: **__Shihouin Suzahime_

_**Age: **__297_

_**Height: **__5'7"_

_**Weight: **__116 lbs._

_**Shinigami Academy Graduation Scores**_

_Swordsmanship: 470/500_

_Kido: 415/500_

_Agility: 560/500_

_Hand-to-hand Combat: 485/500_

_**Former Positions Held**_

_Unseated officer of the 9th Division_

_9th seat of the 9th Division_

_6th seat of the 5th Division_

_**Current Rank **_

_Lieutenant of the 7th Division_

_**Zanpakuto**_

_Name:_ _Kitsunema_

_Abilities: Classified_

_Command: Classified_

_**Notes**_

_First in line for the head of the Shihouin clan (Leader is currently childless)_

_Exceedingly skilled in the arts of shunpo, hanten, and other forms of agility._

_First Shinigami whose zanpakuto has taken the form of a bow in its sealed state_

"Taicho, Ruizake-san's request for transference needs your signature."

Kensei quickly snapped the record book shut and set it atop his desk as his red-headed 4th seat approached him. Eishima placed the white form in front of him.

"13th seat Ruizake…" said Kensei to himself. "Shame. He was one of the few double-digit seats who actually had his head screwed on straight. Why's he leaving again?

"He feels that he would be of better service to the Gotei 13 in the 4th Division, given his zanpakuto's powers," said Eishima.

"Right." He signed the dotted line and handed it back to Eishima.

"Thank you, sir," he said, bowing. He made to leave, but stopped when his captain called him.

"Eishima?"

"Hai, Taicho?"

"Any news?"

"Sumimasen, Taicho, but no," Eishima apologized. "Central 46 has yet to confirm any statements regarding 4th seat Koudai."

"Perfect," Kensei muttered.

"Why not speak to Suzahime-san about it? If you knew why he attacked her, it might help in predicting what punishment Room 46 will bestow upon him," said Eishima.

"She's most likely sick of hearing his name." His fingernails dug into his palm. "I certainly am."

"KENSEEEEEEEEEEI!"

The captain groaned when his immature 2nd seat showed herself into his office.

"Kensei!" Mashiro cried again. "Kensei, Kensei, Kensei…"

"WHAT?!" he demanded.

"Todo ate all the rice cakes!" she wailed. "HE'S TRYING TO STARVE ME!"

"Kuna-fukutaicho exaggerates, Taicho," Todo said as he entered the scene through the screen door. "There are plenty of refreshments to accommodate Fukutaicho…"

"I don't want your nasty cheese cubes, I WANT RICE CAKES!"

"On second thought, I will go talk to Suzahime," he stated, rising from his seat. "Eishima, make sure that she doesn't burn the division down."

"Hai, Taicho," he said. "Come, Kuna-san, I'll go with you to buy more rice cakes."

Mashiro's gleeful cheering was the last thing he heard as he shunpoed out of his division. The white buildings around him were a blur. Suzahime…that woman was going to be the death of him. She'd nearly given him a heart attack when word finally reached him that Koudai had attacked his own lieutenant. What could have possibly possessed the man? Suzahime was polite, caring, loving; no one could ever be anger at her for any extended length of time. He knew; he had tried. It didn't work.

Out of the 21 libraries the Gotei 13 had at its disposal, the most logical one to search for Suzahime in was the Library of Historic Demonic Arts. Kido was her least competent form of combat, and being the meticulous soul she was, she was forever attempting to better herself at it. From his haze of shunpo, Kensei appeared at the library's entrance and walked briskly through the doors. The room was a cathedral in size, with dozens and dozens of shelves towering over the Shinigami that scurried between them. One of these scurriers he recognized, her trademark butterfly comb holding up half of her raven-colored hair. He moved closer.

Suzahime wobbled, trying desperately to balance the stack of books in her arms.

"No, no, no…crap!" said Suzahime as the tower of books fell onto the dusty floor.

"Dang it," she cursed, kneeling to retrieve them. As Suzahime collected the fallen books, a large shadow loomed over her. She paused and looked up.

"Kensei?" she said. "Well, I must say the library isn't the place I'd expect to find a battle-hardened captain like yourself."

The captain glowered at her. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, just that I've so rarely witnessed you getting in touch with your more intellectual side," Suzahime clarified.

"Tch," Kensei growled, but he nevertheless bent down to help her gather her books. "So I'm not a four-eyed bookworm like Aizen. Doesn't mean I'm a complete savage."

"Hey, no punches at Aizen, now," Suzahime scolded. "He's the one who makes sure that Hiyoshi's Kido Encyclopedia is always available to me. All twenty volumes."

"Whatever. Look…" he said, running a hand through his hair. "I know you're probably tired of people asking, but I don't wanna rely on the rumor mill. So…what was the deal with you and Koudai?"

Suzahime sighed, standing up with the pile of books. "Should've known you'd asked eventually. I was actually surprised it was Aikawa-taicho who came to my rescue and not you, given to how much you stalk me."

"I…I don't stalk you!" Kensei spluttered.

Suzahime let out a chuckle. "I know, I know. You were my first captain. You like to watch out for me, ne?"

"Damn straight," said Kensei. He crossed his arms. "Somebody has to with the way you gravitate towards trouble."

"I resent that!"

"Shhh!" the librarian shushed.

"Sumimasen," whispered Suzahime as she withdrew farther into the bookshelves. Kensei followed. He was like a shadow as she strolled back and forth across the shelves to slide the books in her arms back into their appropriate places.

"Well?" Kensei pressed.

"Oh, boy, where to start? I guess to make a long story short, Koudai attacked me in a jealous rage because I continually refused to reconcile our relationship."

"Koudai was your boyfriend?!"

"Shhh!" Several Shinigami hissed. Suzahime glared at Kensei and pulled him even deeper into the maze bookshelves, away from curious ears.

"Sorry…" Kensei mumbled. "You and him were an item?"

She nodded. "It was I who suggested we keep our relationship a secret. I didn't fear disapproval; Yoruichi usually lets me do whatever I want, but because I'm a noble, I'm still a prime target for gossip. The secrecy was for my own comfort. Anyway, yes, we dated. The beginning was great, but by three months Koudai got pushy, wanting to do more physically intimate things…" She noticed that Kensei's muscles tensed at this statement. "When he stopped pestering me about it, I was relieved. 'Finally, he's really starting to respect me,' I thought. Wrong. He grew distant, gazing out the window, answering everything I said with "uh huh", "yeah" and "okay". Just when my suspicions were about to boil over, I received an anonymous letter that advised me to wait outside the Midnight Bellflower restaurant Friday evening. I did. And guess who I saw walking out? It was Koudai with his arm around a bleach-blonde, fake-boobed bimbo."

Tightening his fists, Kensei leaned forward. "Where exactly did they lock Koudai up again?"

Suzahime laughed. "Don't you dare, Kensei. Last thing we need is for you to get arrested too. So yeah…it was pretty easy to guess Koudai's game. I wasn't meeting his expectations. Therefore he had hoped to tide himself over with his strumpet until I felt comfortable with taking that further step in our relationship. But sadly for him, I found out and terminated our little affair. And if all of this wasn't enough, his mistress also happened to be betrothed to another nobleman, so I took it upon myself to inform her fiancé of her midnight antics. He broke off the engagement. She now hates me with a burning passion."

"So what led to the screaming confrontation in the 7th Division courtyard?" asked Kensei.

"Well, the first few weeks after the breakup went rather smoothly. Koudai kept his mouth shut for a while so we could perform our duties and work civilly together. After two months, however, he started to beg and plead for me to take him back. I refused, saying I didn't have so little self-worth that I'd give a man-whore like him another chance. The begging dragged on; he swore up and down that the other woman didn't really mean anything to him. I told him that if he threw away everything we had for nothing, then that just made him retarded, and it was no longer any concern of mine.

"The dramatic scene in the courtyard was another plea for forgiveness. It was so embarrassing. 'Have a little self-respect!' I yelled at him. 'You screwed up, you can't do anything to change it. Internalize the life lesson from this and move on.' Then he lost his temper. He didn't beg this time; he demanded I take him back. I said no. He was deranged. His rants became incoherent to me. Somewhere through the screaming I could make out him say that if he couldn't have me, no man could. That's when he raised his katana over my head. And…well, you know the rest. Aikawa-taicho was there in a flash and blocked the sword with his own. Koudai's zanpakuto shattered on the spot. My squad's 3rd and 5th seats then grabbed his arms and hauled him away."

Suzahime placed the last book onto its shelf. She smiled weakly, shrugging. "Well, that's my tangled love life. Anything else you want to know?"

Kensei gazed down at his former cadet. It was easy to see that she was over the whole thing now, laughing at the notion of him breaking into Koudai's cell, but Kensei did notice the slight listless glaze to her ghost green eyes as she told her gloomy tale. The bastard had the nerve to cheat and lie to her, and then claim ownership over her? Kensei's jaw tightened. It ticked him off! Suzahime had always brought out his protective side, as she was the first woman to have entered his division since Mashiro. The only female soldier out of the most testosterone-fueled division in the Gotei 13, she forever stayed a priority case with him, even after earning the rank of 9th seat in his squadron.

"Kensei?"

He shook himself a little and came back to the present. "Yeah, I've got a question. How are you gonna make sure this shit doesn't repeat itself?"

A black eyebrow rose upward. "Come again?"

"Koudai's obviously insane, yet you dated him. How you gonna separate the louses from the good guys next time?"

"Not much can be done," said Suzahime sadly. "A relationship is based on trust. If you get stuck with a good actor…sucks for you, then."

"Pfft, I'll tell you what you do, you stop being so goddamn nice!" Kensei said, poking her in the shoulder. "Bastards like Koudai see kindness as weakness. They think it'll be easy to get what they want because it's in your nature to please people. You can't be as open as you are when you're so…so…" He paused, trying to think of the right adjective.

_"…Desirable?"_ Tachikaze suggested within Kensei's mind.

_"You shut up!"_ he shouted in his head.

"…Considerate of others?" Suzahime ventured.

"Yeah, that," said Kensei finally. "You don't have to work yourself to death to make everyone else happy."

"It's what noblewomen are brought up to do. Kind of a hard lesson to unlearn," she said.

"Do you want another Koudai?"

"Of course not, I…"

"Then you better unlearn it!" Kensei snapped. "It's a battlefield out there! No room for playing the nice girl! YOU GOTTA BE FIERCE! If not for yourself, then at least for me so I don't spend the rest of my life beating the shit out of these womanizers!"

"THAT'S IT!"

The librarian stepped into the aisle of shelves Suzahime and Kensei inhabited. Her expression was almost murderous. "You two! Muguruma-taicho, Shihouin-fukutaicho, out! Get out!"

"Yes, of course…right away, Madame Mizuki!" said Suzahime, sweating profusely.

"You can't boss around a captain…" Kensei began.

The elderly woman narrowed her eyes. _"Watch me…"_

* * *

Author's Note: I love the concept of the overbearing librarian. It was so funny as I played it out in my head. Anyways, now you know the whole deal with Koudai, the lying asshole that his is. Between you and me, the story of Koudai is sadly a true one. I didn't send a letter, but I was the third party who revealed to my friend what a scumbag her boyfriend was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Madame Pavoni**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Number 39_

Watching her sleep was an indulgence he allowed himself about once a week. It was one of his fondest guilty pleasures. Obsessive some would perhaps call it, but he regarded as simply checking in with his favorite toy. The first step was to determine her location, for she did not always spend each evening in the same place.

Suzahime divided her time equally between the Nana Ban Tai and the Shihouin Mansion. Where she retired for the night usually depended on which division she had delivered paperwork to at the close of the day. If she ended up in a neighboring division like the 6th or the 8th, Suzahime simply returned to the Nana Ban Tai and found slumber in her soldier's quarters. On the other hand, if her travels brought her farther north to the 1st or 2nd Divisions, she would make the shorter trip to her family's estate and remain there until morning.

This was one of those nights. He scaled the outer wall of the Shihouin Manor with experienced ease. Getting to his feet, he strolled casually in mid air towards the mansion's main complexes, the ninja guards on the ground oblivious to his presence. To avoid the masked soldiers stationed on the tiled roofs, he lowered himself silently until he landed on the connecting ledge of the third story windows. One by one he wisped past the glass panels like a shadow, the inhabitants of the house as utterly unaware as their guards outside.

Finally turning a corner to the eastern most point of the mansion, he leaped from the ledge with feline grace and grabbed hold of two of the thin stone columns that made up the railing of a semi-circular balcony. As his body dangled in the air, his muscles tensed ever so slightly. He closed his eyes, feeling the spiritual pressures surrounding him. The one thing that might_ possibly_ cause trouble for him was Suzahime's pet, but judging from the nearby reiatsu, it didn't appear to be around, no doubt stalking some defenseless creature in the garden floors below. Comforted by this thought, he swung both legs over the balcony and moved across the stone platform to the billowing green curtains. Behind them was pair of doors, one ajar. She did enjoy a cool breeze from time to time. Pushing it aside, he let himself in.

A lady of the noble Shihouin family deserved nothing less than the lavish suite he found himself standing in. Despite the expensive décor, he could see nothing more stunning than the woman sleeping soundly on the side in the king-sized bed. She was…beautiful, a vision of perfection. A goddess in her own rights…his goddess. He edged closer.

With her comb placed on the bedside table, her raven-colored mane was free to cascade over her pillow. Trapped in her arms was another pillow that she hugged loosely. A small smile graced her lips as she slept. The slow rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed caused him wet his lips. He reached out his hand. As tempting as it was to touch her, he knew he must not. He settled for gliding his palm over the air just two inches above the smooth skin of her shoulder and arm. Seeing her like this before him was as torturous as it was breathtaking.

In regards to his physical attraction to her, her dark skin was a heavy contributing factor. So exotic…so deviant…and so tantalizing. He would admit that he'd once long ago had a fleeting pull toward Suzahime's cousin. However, for all the clan leader's wealth and status, Shihouin Yoruichi was as common as sin. Her personality and mannerisms were atrocious. It appalled him that such a brash woman would be given the role of clan leader and then the traditional head of the Onmitsukidō.

But Suzahime…quiet yet determined Suzahime. She had an inner strength he could admire because it was very much akin to his own. Observe the situation calmly, and then act accordingly. No need to alert the entire world of your thoughts. That reserved cunning was so seldom seen in a woman and therefore was so seldom appreciated. And that was why he was determined to have her. He would possess her simply because no one else was deserving of her. No one apart from himself deserved to run their fingers through her hair, to embrace her in their arms, to have their lips caress her skin. No one…particularly that Koudai. What a fool to barter the love of Suzahime for an affair that was destined for failure. Yes, men had needs…the intruder was all too aware of that, but at least Koudai could have had the intelligence to cover his tracks properly.

She rolled onto her other side, muttering incoherently.

"_Oh, Shihouin Suzahime," _he thought._ "Your siren charm will cost you dearly. You will become my queen. You will love me." _

Love… Love was an emotion impossible for him to feel, but he could show his own form of romantic affection if she obeyed him, swore loyalty to only him, and gave herself to him every night. He tilted his head to press a light kiss against her throat. "Patience, my vixen, patience…"

* * *

Several hours later there was a knock at her door. Suzahime yawned loudly, snuggling more deeply into the sheets. The knocking persisted. Her already closed eyes scrunched up even more.

"Suzahime-sama?" a voice called.

"Mmmm…go away…" she groaned. "It's my day off…"

"Gomenasai, Suzahime-sama but your father has requested your presence. He and your mother are waiting for you."

"Uhhh…all right, all right! I'm up!" Suzahime threw the sheets off her body and climbed groggily out of bed. "You can come in, Ayami."

The servant girl entered the room accompanied by two other maids. They swarmed around the recently awoken woman. Suzahime just raised her arms and allowed them to work on making her presentable. Sleeping robes were removed and replaced by a casual kimono. Hair was brushed and combed thoroughly to recapture the dazzling sheen

Thirty minutes later Suzahime gasped. "Too tight, too tight…"

"My apologies, my lady," said one of the maids as she loosened the obi.

"Did my father say what he wanted?"

"No, Suzahime-sama," said Ayami. "But he didn't seem too pleased."

"Tch, there's a big shocker," said Suzahime with a hint of sarcasm. With the three servants stepped away, she guessed their work must be done. Suzahime slipped her feet into a pair of wooden sandals and walked out the door.

With Yoruichi as the family boss, Suzahime lead a fairly liberal life compared to her fellow princesses from other clans. There was one thing that made her life as a noble unpleasant and she was walking straight to it. Once reaching the end of the hall, she slid aside the door and entered a room that had a middle-aged man and woman sitting on lush cushions at the end.

Suzahime's father, Shihouin Hotaka, was not a cheerful soul. Wrinkled and ill-tempered, he was exactly was one could expect from a crotchety nobleman. A traditional aristocrat who wanted sons, hoping to get a leg up over his older brother who had sired one mere daughter, aka Yoruichi. But after two still-born boys, Hotaka too was forced to settle for just one girl. Her mother had confessed that when Suzahime was born, Hotaka glanced at her briefly then left and didn't bother to attend the blessing ceremony at the Shinto shrine. And as for receiving love or praise from Hotaka, Suzahime might as well have been another empty chair.

However, ever since Yoruichi had usurped the title of clan leader, Hotaka paid a good deal more attention towards his daughter. Because a _woman_ had succeeded in inheriting the family head, he now viewed Suzahime as a political asset he had never thought possible whilst she was a child. Also, with Yoruichi unmarried and with no children of her own, this made Suzahime the first successor after her cousin, a tidbit of information that Hotaka would not let Suzahime forget for an instant.

She bowed low before the two people. "Ohayo, Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"Good morning, Suzahime," said her mother delicately.

"Took you long enough," said Hotaka in a gruff tone.

"My deepest apologies, Otou-sama," said Suzahime robotically. "May I ask why I have been summoned here?"

"I wanted a word before Yoruichi gathers the clan for the meeting," said Hotaka.

"Very well. What about?"

"Your father has expressed concern over…"

"Be quiet," Hotaka ordered. Shihouin Kiyoki fell silent at once. He turned back to his daughter.

"Insolent girl," he said. "How dare you shame your family like this?"

"Shame? I don't know what you mean, Otou-sama."

"Don't play coy. That Koudai! You would soil our clan with that…that filth?!"

"Hotaka-sama, I would hardly label the House of Koudai as filth…" Kiyoki began.

"Shut up, woman! He is not of the Four Great Noble Families, and is therefore scum to us! So, daughter? Nothing to say? Do I not get any explanation for this disgusting behavior?"

"I guess it was a moment of weakness," said Suzahime, shrugging gently. "I was lonely, longing for the male company and support a romantic affair would bring, so I rushed into a relationship I wasn't ready for. That occurs quite often with women who lacked a nurturing male parental figure in childhood."

"Don't get cheeky with me, girl," Hotaka growled. "That Urahara coddled you enough. If a girl of your status chooses to encourage the advances of a gentleman caller, then that man must have the name Kuchiki, Zuimatsu, or Batsuraku! Those are your options! Anything less is a black spot upon our name. And even if you did find a man of the remaining three noble families, it's not as if I'd permit you to marry him."

"Oh? Pray tell, why not?" asked Suzahime.

"You are forgetting your duties."

"What duties?"

"Your place as first in line for the head of the Shihouin clan!" Hotaka snarled. "What if something should happen to Yoruichi? You get everything! Do you think the young men among the noble circle are not aware of this? You cannot be burdened with a leeching, power-hungry husband at the moment. Your job is to sit there quietly and be ready should the clan fall to you."

"So my purpose in life is to be a shadow?" she asked evenly.

Hotaka threw his arms in the air. "Good lord, she's finally got it!"

"I see…" said Suzahime. "You're right, of course. What was I thinking? I already have a leeching, power-hungry father. Why add more to my plate?"

"Suzahime!" Kiyoki chastised.

Her father grimaced. "Leeching, you call it? It's not my fault you don't have a single shred of ambition, forcing me to act in your stead. You're in a delicate position, daughter. Our clan had always headed the Onmitsukidō, the guild of assassination. As such, there is a higher probability of Yoruichi dying than any other Gotei captain. You can't afford to lose sight of the great opportunity at your fingertips. I will not allow you to throw away everything for a social-climbing suitor. If I ever catch you with another man, I'll…"

"You will do nothing because Yoruichi's word is the final one and she doesn't care what I do or who I see," Suzahime finished for him.

"Yoruichi this, Yoruichi that…you can't hide behind that blasted niece of mine forever."

"It's worked pretty well for the last seventy years," said Suzahime.

"Mark my words, girl, even one man and there _will_ be retributions. Clan leader or no, a man has some jurisdictions over his offspring."

"Hai, Otou-sama…"

* * *

_That night…_

"You wanted to see me, Cousin?" said Suzahime.

"Yeah! Come on in."

"As you wish," she said, sliding the door open. Hardly any noise was made as Suzahime's sock-clad feet padded the tile floor of Yoruichi's luxurious bathroom. The tub itself was the size of a small swimming pool. Suzahime sat down on the red cushion that had been pulled out for her. She waited. About ten seconds later, a purple-matted head bobbed out of the water.

"You were rather quiet at the meeting," Yoruichi commented.

"Yes, well…Otou-sama exhausted all my debating skills for the day," she said. She shifted her weight on the cushion several times. Suzahime stood back up. "This cushion is too small. Do you mind if I…"

"No, go ahead. Might as well get comfy," said Yoruichi. Suzahime nodded then twirled around in place, extending her arms. When she had completed her fifth circle, she vanished with a faint 'pop', her clothes coming to fall in a tussled head on the floor. A lump appeared under the fallen cloth. About five seconds later a fox crawled out of the kimono's sleeve. It resituated itself back onto the pillow.

"Ah, much better. So what did you have to tell me that couldn't be said at the family meeting?" asked Suzahime.

Yoruichi swan to the side closest to Suzahime, crossed her arms, and brace them on the tiled edge. "Did you see the two geezers in black robes leaving the mansion with the flank of security guards yesterday?"

"Briefly, I had just finished meditating with my zanpakuto in the garden," said Suzahime. "Why? Who were they?"

"They happened to be Numbers 26 and 27 of the Central 46."

Suzahime's eyes widened. "Really? That was them? Wow, I thought they never left their restricted compound."

"They can, but rarely do," said Yoruichi. "I first thought someone had died when the servants showed them in."

"So what did they want?" the younger Shihouin asked.

"It seems that the gramp who was the number 39 in Room 46 has kicked the bucket."

"Aha, so someone _did_ die," said Suzahime.

"And they want you to fill up the vacancy," Yoruichi finished.

"Haha, so what'd they really want?"

Yoruichi continued to give that toothy grin.

"Wait, you were serious?"

"They want you, Suza," her cousin said.

"But…but that's impossible!" Suzahime protested. "Central 46 is made up of Soul Society's oldest and wisest men. I am certainly not old! I'm barely 300. And I'm not a man!"

Yoruichi laughed heartily at this declaration. She jumped out of the tub, transforming into a cat in one fluid motion. She shook her dripping wet fur.

"I'm pretty sure they know you're not a guy, Suza," she said in her deep cat voice.

The fox shook her head. "No, there's been a mistake. It makes no sense. There's a reason why Taichos have never been promoted to Room 46. It's against the order of things. Room 46 holds the legislative power, the Gotei 13 holds the executive power. One makes the laws, the other enforces them. Having someone with both physical and political power is not a wise move."

"Guess that's why they're trying to snatch you up now, before you achieve bankai," said Yoruichi.

"But why me? My resume doesn't exactly scream 'ready for membership of the most influential council in Soul Society'."

"Don't cut yourself so short. You've got attractive attributes. Describe to me your career as a Shinigami."

"You know my history. I started as an unseated cadet in the 9th Division before moving up to their 9th seat, then worked up to be the 6th seat of the 5th Division, and finally the Nana Ban Tai fukutaicho."

"Exactly," said the cat. "You are the first Shihouin in a good number of centuries to ever _not_ serve in the Secret Mobile Corps. Others perceive this as you holding a certain amount of detachment from your family. They like to see that lack of bias in a judge."

"A…_judge_?" Suzahime squeaked.

"It wouldn't be a bad gig overall. Hey, on the socio-political level, you'd have more power than Old Yama," said Yoruichi.

Suzahime blinked. "Higher rank than the Soutaicho? That would be rather awkward."

"Not just that, but the Shihouins are the only ones left of the Four Great Nobles Families that don't have some form of representation out of those 46 men," said Yoruichi as a afterthought. "I tried to get Great-Grandpa Fudaku to go for it when the old Number 18 retired, but no luck."

Suzahime's head was spinning. She wetted her suddenly dry lips. "When are they expecting an answer?"

"I told them it would be a big decision for you. They agreed, and said they wouldn't be back until the end of the year, enough time for you to settle any unfinished business if you chose to accept," said Yoruichi. "I'm not pushing you either way, but tell me if you take it. Because if you do, I'm going to have to rearrange the order of my successors. It's nothing personal, Suza, but as a leader I can't carry all my apples in the same basket, no matter how sturdy that basket is, if you know what I mean?"

"No, no, I understand completely, Yoruichi," said Suzahime. "I'll let you know as soon as I've made up my mind."

"Don't let that pressure you. Take as much time as you want."

Once Yoruichi had successfully dried herself by rolling her furry body in a towel, the two black animals walked out into the hallway.

"Phew, now I'm really glad you didn't bring this up at the meeting," said Suzahime.

"Yeah, I thought's it would be hard enough for you without Uncle Hotaka breathing down your neck."

"God, he would forge my signature and write my acceptance letter for me."

"Hehe, that wouldn't be beneath him. Well, nighty-night," said the cat and she strutted to her personal chambers.

"Night…" said Suzahime. Her tail dragged on the floor as she headed for bed, a new weight holding it down…

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go. Yeah, Suzahime's old man is not so nice, and he treats his wife like crap. So who was the creepy guy stalking poor Suza-chan? Review and you may find out…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Lady Pavoni**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Banquet_

Love bent over to read the headline of the Seireitei Newsletter that the 9th Division captain had slapped onto his desk.

**Room 46 Determine Koudai Ryohei's Fate**

"Nine years of imprisonment! That's all he got!" Kensei raged as he paced up and down Love's office. "He made an attempt against his lieutenant's life. That's treason! They've executed people for that!"

"I'm not that surprised, to tell you the truth," said Love, leaning back in his chair. "Excluding the Four Great Noble Families, the Koudai clan is one of the highest on the aristocratic hierarchy. They might even have more power than Kyoraku's family."

"And then when he gets out, nothing!" Kensei went on, oblivious to Love's comment. "No probation, no formal demotion, not even a restraining order to keep him away from Suzahime. He could potentially waltz in here expecting his old post back!"

"You know I won't allow that," said Love. "If Koudai know what's good for him, he'll slink back to his mansion and hide out there for the rest of his miserable life."

"What kind of screwed judicial system is this? Makes me wanna rip off my haori and pack it all in!"

"Look it this way, now no one has to worry about him for almost a decade," said Love. "Not you, not me, and especially not Suzahime."

Kensei slouched in the chair beside the window and sighed. "Yeah…"

"Done ranting?" asked Love.

"Didn't you notice anything going on? Koudai was your 4th seat," Kensei said.

"Yes, but do you think Suza would have appreciated me snooping around?"

Kensei glared at him before shifting his glare out the window. August was coming to an end, the colors red and orange trickling into the foliage of the trees outside. A swan landed in the 7th Division's pond, folding its wings carefully. Its mate, a black swan, followed suit. The two graceful geese wound their necks together, each nuzzling the other's beak. Kensei scowled at the tender scene.

"Oi, what do you have against Mr. and Mrs. Finklefeathers?" Love asked.

Kensei snorted. "Mr. and Mrs…what?"

"That's what Suza calls them."

Kensei opened his mouth to vocalize just what he thought about the two swans, but he fell silent when the screen door to Love's office opened.

"Taicho, are you ready yet?" Suzahime asked impatiently, tapping her sandaled foot.

"I've been ready!" said Love defensively. He pointed to Kensei. "Blame this asshole for barging in unannounced."

Suzahime turned to the visiting captain and raised her eyebrows at his expression. "What, Kensei? Do I have some spinach between my teeth?"

Had she said something? Kensei couldn't be sure. His attention was instead fixated on the satin black kimono she wore. A serpentine gold dragon dominated the hem of the garment, stretching its head and one claw up Suzahime's side to the metallic gold obi around her waist. In addition to her jade comb, a variety of golden ornaments dangled all around her hair. Her black-painted fingernails tapped at the doorframe.

Love broke the silence. "Nope, no spinach. Give me five more minutes, okay, Suza?"

"Fine, but I'm leaving by myself if you take any longer." She closed the door. The pitter-patter of her feet echoed down the hall until it could no longer be heard.

Kensei jerked his thumb toward the door. "What the hell? Is she trying to attract the bad ones?"

"What, like you?"

"Me?! I beg your pardon?"

"Shut it, she looks lovely," said Love.

"Where's she going all dolled up…and with _you_?" asked Kensei, narrowing his eyes at his supposed friend.

Love raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just her escort. It's the Spring Equinox Banquet. They're holding it at the Shihouin Estate this year."

"How come I didn't get an invitation? I'm a Gotei captain," Kensei said crossly.

"You did. All the captains did, but I believe you said something along the lines of, 'Fuck that noble shit', before throwing the envelope in the trash."

"_That was before it was hosted by the Shihouin clan…"_ whispered Tachikaze

"And what about you? Why aren't you spiffed up?" asked Kensei, eyeing Love's very regular uniform, ignoring the voice in his head.

"I'm a captain. I'm allowed to look like crap."

"I'm going too, then," Kensei stated, standing up.

"Fine, but don't hover around the girl, for heaven's sake. If you piss Suza off, I'm the one who has to deal with her later."

"It's times like these that make me wish I was from a lower noble family, then my presence wouldn't be required for these silly parties," said Suzahime.

She, Kensei and Love sat at a secluded table overlooking the sea of lords and Shinigami. Love, in an effort to entertain himself, nudged Kensei in the ribs. "Hey, hey, hey. Look over there."

Kensei and Suzahime looked to where he was pointing.

"What?" she said. "It's just Rose dancing with his fukutaicho."

It was true. There was the 3rd Division captain, engaged in a slow dance with Kyoraku Fumiko, niece to the illustrious Kyoraku Shunsui. Her chocolate brown hair swayed as Rose twirled her back into him.

"Yeah, but his hand's a little low for a waltz, don't you think?" asked Love.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose is an absolute gentleman and would never…" Suzahime saw Rose inclined his head, as if to whisper in Fumiko's ear. "Did you see that? He kissed her on the neck!"

"Pfft, she sure likes a lot of action," said Love.

"Is he doing anything else? I can't see, he has too much hair…"

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Boy, you two must really be bored, reduced to gossiping like old woman."

Suzahime pouted. "I _am_ a woman. It's instinctual."

"Fine, but he has no excuse."

"Course I do. Rose's my best friend, he..." Love's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Holy hell, Rose, didn't know you had that much game…"

"Excuse me?"

Suzahime rose to her feet. "Ukitake-taicho, konbawa." She gave a bow.

"Konbawa," he greeted. "There are a few people who would very much like to meet you. Would you mind…?"

"Of course not," Suzahime said.

Ukitake glanced at his two fellow captains. "I hate to steal Shihouin-san, but I have an entire Ukitake clan dying to meet the Lady Suzahime. I'll return her in a moment, I promise."

Suzahime flashed the two men a smile before allowing Ukitake to lead her away.

"Tch, like she's porcelain doll to show off," Kensei grumbled.

"Will you get a grip?" said Love. "You haven't stopped brooding since we got here. It's a good thing Suza is as distracted as she is, otherwise she'd chew your ass out for being this damn overbearing."

"Distracted?" Kensei repeated. "How?"

"Dunno," said Love honestly. "She's been this way for the last two weeks. Nothing's changed with the division, so I assume it's something with her family."

* * *

After her conversation with the Ukitakes, Suzahime was able to escape the party by slipping through a side door into the Shihouin gardens. She came to a stop in the middle of the red bridge that extended over the garden's creek. She sighed, peering down at her reflection.

"What are you looking at?" she asked waspishly. "If I was Number 39, I wouldn't have to go to these pointless gatherings. I couldn't be bothered by Otou-sama. Everything would be nice and quiet in the Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. None one to bother me…"

Suzahime frowned. _"But then on the other hand, sometimes the grass isn't that much greener on the other side. That place is forbidden to all others. What kind of life would that be, cooped up with a bunch of wrinkly old men? Away from all my friends…"_

"Oh, Suzahime-chan!"

She turned around to come face-to-face with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman smiling sweetly at her. Suzahime's stomach dropped. Oh, hell…

Zakimi Chinatsu was a noblewoman who sometimes overplayed her part. With her extravagant phoenix-themed and colored kimono, she appeared more like an empress than the humble princess she truly was. She came from a family lower than the Kyoraku, but higher than clans like the Ukitake and the Fon. She was not even the Zakimi clan's leader, just the head's 2nd cousin, twice removed on her mother's side.

"Zakimi-san," said Suzahime, giving a polite curtsy.

"Now, now, don't be so stiff," the woman simpered. "Call me Chinatsu."

"I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to address you in such a casual manner," Zakimi-san," Suzahime said.

"Don't be silly. There aren't any more secrets between us, are there?"

"No, I suppose not. But then again, Zakimi-san, it's Koudai that you know so intimately, not me," said Suzahime before sipping her wine.

The sickly sweet smile fell.

"Jealous, Suzahime-chan?" said Zakimi snidely.

"No, merely stating obvious truths."

"It's not my fault you couldn't satisfy Ryohei-san," she spat venomously, abandoning all pretenses. "So he likes to have a little fun on the side, big deal. Why did you have to drag the whole goddamn world into this?"

"I did nothing of the sort," said Suzahime. "Koudai made the choice to publicize his love life when he attacked me in broad daylight in the middle of a courtyard bustling with Shinigami."

"But you couldn't keep your mouth shut about _why_ he did it?"

"I had no intention of lying to the authorities," she said.

"Oh, aren't you little Miss Perfect!" Zakimi sneered. "Newsflash, you don't get anywhere in life by being nice: you lie, cheat, and occasionally sleep with those who can higher your status. Hope you get use to infidelity, Suzahime-chan, because that's what'll happen every time if you keep up this cute little angel act. If you let a man put you on a pedestal, it leaves room for another woman to be in his arms."

Suzahime had the urge to inform the ignorant bitch that her 'angel act' had landed her a seat in Central 46, but held her tongue. "What a poetic way to describe worthless males who cannot wait a little for their spouse to feel comfortable with the sexual facet of their relationship."

"Men are dogs, what else can I say? If you don't put it out for them, they'll go find someone who will."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, but if you're finished…" Suzahime tried to walk away from the scene, but Zakimi stepped in front of her.

"Oh, hell no, we're not done!" Zakimi snarled. "This stunt Koudai pulled was one thing, but even before that! When you first found out about me! You can't blame me for Koudai straying, though I can understand why he did, since you've turned out to be such a prude! You claim to not know me, so why would you purposely sabotage _my_ chances with _my_ fiancé?!"

"It was nothing against you personally, Zakimi-san, but your ex-fiancé has been a dear friend to the Shihouin family for years. I did not want him to be hurt by someone willing to commit adultery even before the ceremony."

"You have no idea what you've done to me…" Zakimi growled.

"I think I do," said Suzahime. "I caught two people in lecherous wrongdoing and now the woman is childishly lashing out at me because she wanted to have her cake and eat it too. This self-righteous confrontation has only made you look more immature. Better to be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt."

"You…" Zakimi took a step closer.

"Is there a problem, ladies?"

Suzahime peered past Zakimi's shoulder. At the foot of the bridge was a handsome, brunette haired man, his face accented with a pair of square-rim glasses.

"Aizen-fukutaicho," Zakimi cooed, switching back to her false sweet voice. "No, no problems. Just catching up with an old friend."

Aizen smiled. "Splendid. However, I believe your father is looking for you inside, Zakimi-san."

"Is he?" She ignored Suzahime completely as she walked down the bridge to Aizen. She gave a low bow. "Then I bid Aizen-fukutaicho goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, bowing as well. Casting one last glare in Suzahime's direction, she followed the garden path back into the party. Aizen stepped forward to take Zakimi's place at Suzahime's side.

"Thank you," said Suzahime quietly, but gratefully.

"My pleasure," said Aizen. "I think you've been bombarded enough this past week. The last thing you need is that spiteful woman causing you more grief."

She laughed nervously. Looking back up at the stars, she twiddled her thumbs on the bridge's handrail.

"So, Suzahime-san, how goes your attempts with Bakudou Number 71?" asked Aizen.

She groaned. "Miserably. I take the time to recite the whole 20-line incantation, and still all I get is a few red sparks."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you would like, I could show you how it's done some time."

"No, don't trouble yourself, Aizen-san, I'm beyond help."

"It's no trouble," he assured. "Maybe a live demonstration would prove more effective than textual instructions."

"I couldn't impose."

"Impose?" Aizen blinked. "You, Suzahime-san, never impose. The world is physically unable to deem you as an intrusion. Life is enhanced by your very presence."

"Stop it…" said Suzahime, biting back a grin. A strand of hair tumbled out of her comb into her face.

"Dang, it always does that," she complained. Aizen grasped the black wave between his thumb and forefinger and tucked its back behind its ornament.

"I must say, in the time I've known you, I have not seen you once go without your jade butterfly comb. May I ask where you acquired it?"

"What, this?" Suzahime reached above her head and touched the comb. "It was a present from Ni…Urahara-taicho, before he was captain, of course. As a kid I would have trouble finding the precise shade of green to wear that matched my eyes. The closest thing was emerald, and that's far too dark. He gave it to me so I'd always have at least one accessory to go with them."

"He must be a dear friend of yours."

"Closer than blood," she said. "I can't imagine what life would be like if Yoruichi hadn't invited him to live with us."

Aizen nodded understandingly. He looked like he was going to comment further, but his attention was directed elsewhere when his eyes suddenly scanned over his shoulder.

"What was that?" said Aizen sharply.

"What was what?"

"I heard something…" He pointed upwards. Suzahime's gaze followed his finger. The leaves of the oak tree rustled again unnaturally.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" she started to say.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

A branch snapped. Fifteen feet from the bridge, the 5th Division captain and an enormous animal fell out of the tree. A vicious snarl echoed through the garden. Hirako Shinji landed flat on his back, the beast atop him, razor sharp claws drawn out against the Shinigami's chest. Aizen and Suzahime gasped simultaneously.

"Taicho!"

"Fajitu!"

The leopard pricked its ears. At the sight of Suzahime, it ceased growling and immediately removed itself from the Gotei captain. It lumbered happily to the tiny bridge and dropped a piece of ripped haori at his mistress's feet.

Aizen had since run to his superior's side. "Are you alright, Hirako-taicho?" He held a hand out for his captain, but Shinji brush it away as he stood up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't fuss so much, Sousuke," said Shinji. He pointed at the feline in an accusatory and drunken manner while she scratched its ears. "What in blue blazes is that?"

"He is not a "that". His name is Fajitu. He's mine. I've had him since he was a cub," explained Suzahime.

"That monster is yer pet?!"

Fajitu purred contently as he rubbed his head against her leg. Suzahime tapped the emerald encrusted collar around the leopard's neck.

"Ahh…" said Shinji. "Ya couldn't settle fer the standard pussycat, Suza-chan?"

"What fun would that be? A more important question, Hirako-taicho: what were you doing in Fajitu's favorite tree?" she asked

"What was I…in his favorite tree?!" Shinji spluttered. "I nearly get mauled and yer defendin' the wild cat's territory!"

Suzahime giggled. "You know I'm kidding. I truly am sorry. The servants are supposed to take him out of the garden when we have guests. Forgive me."

"You wouldn't have been eavesdropping, would you, Hirako-taicho?" asked Aizen guardedly.

"Eavesdroppin'? On Suza-chan? Nah…" said Shinji, waving his hand. "She's too sweet ta have anythin' ta hide. Spyin' on her would be downright dull. No offense, Suza-chan."

"None taken."

"On the other hand…" Shinji leaned closer, his face inches from hers. "Maybe she's far too sweet. Ya know what they say; ya should never trust the _quiet ones_."

He kept his grin as wide and as leering as ever, but Suzahime did pick up on the warning glint in his eyes. Quiet ones…? Her eyes flickered fleetingly to Aizen.

"Well, I better go tell the rest of them 'bout my fearsome battle with the savage fur ball. C'mon, Sousuke!"

Aizen had no other option but to bow in farewell to Suzahime and follow his captain back into the party. Once both were gone, she looked down at Fajitu.

"Did he scream to startle you on purpose?"

The leopard raised and lowered his front paw twice.

"That's what I thought," she said.

* * *

Author's Note: I've just realized something. Dark skin, black hair, green eyes…Suzahime bears an uncanny resemblance to Disney's Esmeralda. But don't worry; Suzahime's hair isn't anywhere near as frizzy as Esmeralda's, and her eyebrows are nowhere near as thick!

You know what to do…review! Next chapter will have lots of Kensei/Suza interaction.


	5. Sleepover

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Madame Pavoni**_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Sleepover_

Fajitu's claws sank into the Hollow's mask. The Hollow let out a tremendous cry of agony and dissolved into nothingness. The leopard landed on all fours back onto the grass beside his mistress.

"Yay, Fajitu-kun!" Mashiro cheered, jumping up and down. "Kensei-meanie, I want a cat that will do my field work for me, too!"

"MASHIRO, PAY ATTENTION!"

Kensei shunpoed in front of his dimwitted lieutenant and stabbed the Hollow that had intended to swallow her whole.

"Idiot, keep your eyes on your opponent!" he screamed.

"C'mon, bring it!" Love jeered at the serpent-like Hollow advancing on him. It hissed menacingly before lashing out. Love jumped to the right. Before the snake could deal a second attack, Love beheaded the beast with one swipe of his sword. The Hollow's serpentine body slumped to the ground with its head.

Suzahime pulled back the string of her bow and released the arrow, the Hollow's mask shattering on contact. She did a cartwheel over the creature's head and leaped upward from its neck to the winged Hollow ten feet above. This Hollow made a stab for her with its beak, but Suzahime kicked it square in the jaw and shot it in the right eyes. An enraged caw echoed through the sky. The Hollow dispersed into millions of spirit particles before vanishing completely. Suzahime landed on the ground, her bow and arrow still at the ready. Once deeming the area safe, she relaxed her stance.

"Is that all of them?" asked Kensei.

"I think so," said Suzahime, sliding her bow over her shoulder. She observed the sun descending behind the hills.

"Man, it's sundown already?" said Love. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "That took longer than I thought it would."

Suzahime pointed to a group of buildings in the distance. "The 59th District of North Rukongai is but a five-minute walk, Taicho. Perhaps we could find an inn and rest for the night."

Love patted his lieutenant's head. "Mama said I'd pick the smart one. C'mon, Kensei, let's grab a couple of rooms at a tavern. I'm not up for the shunpo to Seireitei."

"Yay, sleepover!" cried Mashiro joyously.

"What?" said Kensei.

"Sleepover!" said the 9th Division lieutenant, louder. The green-haired woman leaned over to Suzahime. "Kensei-meanie is deaf as well as stupid."

"Zip it, Mashiro! You lazy bum, Love. You'd rather stay at some shitty Rukongai inn than tolerate a few more shunpo steps?"

"What, can't you rough it one night without all the luxuries of Seireitei?" Love mock challenged.

"Say that again, Love. I dare you…"

"There isn't any real reason to make the trip to the barracks, Kensei," said Suzahime calmly, forever the diplomat. "By the time we get there, everyone will be asleep, meaning no one to deliver our report to the Soutaicho."

"And you know how cranky Old Yama gets when he doesn't get his beauty sleep," said Love.

"SLEEPOVER!" Mashiro yelled ecstatically as she grabbed Kensei's hand and dragged him to the 59th District.

* * *

_That night…_

While Kensei had fallen asleep in the cheap room the innkeeper gave him and Love, his mind was anything but peaceful. For the first time in four decades, his zanpakuto had forcibly drawn him into his spiritual plane.

Kensei landed on all fours in a dune. He spit out a mouthful of sand and stood up hastily, wiping off the freshly made dust.

"Yuck! When I get my hands on you, Tachikaze…"

There was but one place that stood out in the desert that was his zanpakuto's realm, and it was a turquoise oasis, twenty feet in diameter. Calla lilies sprouted alongside the water's bank as well as some other reeds. A man with long brown hair and tribal tattoos all over his body was on his stomach, gazing into the water.

"So what?" Kensei called to him. "What the hell do you want?"

The man didn't say anything.

"Hello? Your Shinigami is talking to you!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tachikaze asked.

"Huh?" Kensei looked down into the water. In the oasis was not Tachikaze's reflection, but instead the water displayed the image of a woman with large fox-like ears protruding from her hair. She stood poised on a ladder that rolled along a shelf of books. An ivory-colored finger glided over the books' spines. Her ghost green eyes squinted at each book's title, as if looking for something specific.

"Oh, Kitsunema…" Tachikaze sighed."Such elegance you possess, such refinement, such…hey, hey, HEY!"

Kensei dragged his soul slayer by the foot from the oasis and started to spin him around.

"AAAAHHHHH! Let go, let go, you madman!" the zanpakuto shrieked.

Kensei did as his sword requested. Tachikaze went flying in the air until he landed with a loud splash into the pool of water. He resurfaced, squirting water out of his mouth.

"What the hell what that for?!" Tachikaze demanded.

"What did I say about spying on Suzahime's zanpakuto?!" Kensei fired back.

"As long as I don't get caught?" Tachikaze guessed.

"No! It was a flat-out no!" Kensei slapped his forehead. "Holy…bad enough I gotta scare away everything that has a dick from Suzahime…and then you!"

"Suzahime-sama didn't ask you to play big brother. She has that role filled by Benihime's wielder, if I recall correctly," said Tachikaze as he squeezed the water out of his ponytail.

"Yeah, the laziest brother in the universe! Where was he when Koudai snapped? Or when she dated any of her other useless boyfriends?!"

"Maybe he stood on the sidelines and allowed Suzahime-sama to grow up?" the sword suggested. "Don't speak of your actions as if they should be performed by Urahara-sama. You feel not fraternal protectiveness, but rather envious covetousness."

"Envious…what?"

"You're jealous," said Tachikaze plainly.

"You take that back!" Kensei snarled. "Don't put me in the same class as the rest of those manipulative bastards!"

"Denial against the manifestation of your very soul is idiotic and pointless," said Tachikaze as he took his final step out of the oasis. "That is what sickens you most, isn't it? You've tried to shelter her from the creepers, yet in your heart, you want her more than any of them could."

"I do not!" Kensei spat.

"A zanpakuto reflects his master's feelings, and I consider myself very aware of my feelings for Kitsunema."

"Your perverted obsession with Kitsunema has nothing to do with me," the captain stated.

"Like you, my curiosity started off innocently enough," began Tachikaze. "I was intrigued. Why would a sweet katana like Kitsunema conceal her powers? My friendship with her strengthened as yours did with Suzahime-sama. Both women are sweet, kind, caring, compassionate, beautiful, the list is endless! Kitsunema would invite me to her mistress's realm and gave me a tour of her vast library. Our conversations went from academic to personal as Kitsunema confided in me the troubles Suzahime-sama was obliged to endure. Then, same as you, my mind started to brew of darker, lustful thoughts. What would Kitsunema look like without her dress? What would it be like to be the one _opening_ her dress, kissing her back…?"

"Tachikaze…" Kensei growled.

"And then _you_ went and raised that accursed spiritual barrier that keeps me from visiting Kitsunema's library," said Tachikaze resentfully.

"Because you're a pervert!" Kensei cried.

"How much clearer can I make it? A soul slayer mirrors his Shinigami. If I'm a pervert, what does that make you?"

Kensei cracked his knuckles.

"And now I'm reduced to admiring my beloved in this pool of water," said Tachikaze. "If I could travel back to Suzahime-sama's spiritual plane, I would know exactly where to find my Kitsunema. In the romance section that houses all those novels that Suzahime-sama is ashamed to admit she reads. I'd shoved Kitsunema against the shelf and plant a scorching kiss right on her lips. She'd return the kiss whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands would roam her entire body until they reached the back of her thighs. I'd lift her up so she could wrap those long, majestic legs around my waist…"

Kensei took several steps forwards. Tachikaze shunpoed away from him and appeared on top of the dune.

"Hey, if I have to put up with your sexual fantasies, then you can just sit there and deal with mine!" he called. "Where was I…oh, yes…by then her delicate fingers would fiddling with my buttons. I'd assist her. I wouldn't have the same patience for her clothes. Once the corset was off, I'd rip the green fabric right down the middle…"

"Shut up!" Kensei bellowed.

"I'd be ravishing her creamy throat in a heartbeat…"

"I'm not listening!" said Kensei as he covered his ears.

"Then I'd work my way lower…"

"ZIP YOUR HOWLING SCREAMER!"

Kensei made a final lunge for Tachikaze, and then…

**Thunk!**

The 9th Division captain rolled off his bed onto the wooden floor.

"Bastard…" he mumbled. His zanpakuto, motionless against the wall, reflected a glimmer of moonlight, almost as if the katana had winked. Kensei sneered and was about to crawl back under the covers when he heard a voice.

_**Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots,  
Monteront jusqu'au ciel  
Si tu entendras, tout là-haut,  
Ce très humble appel**_

Perplexed, Kensei stepped over the slumbering form of Love and opened the window.

_**Moi, l'exclue, l'impure, la gitane,  
En toi j'espère toujours  
Car dans le cœur de Rukongai,  
Les bannis ont droit d'amour**_

It seemed to be coming from the roof of the inn. Carefully he eased his body out of the window and started to climb the wall.

_**Protège mon Dieu les malheureux  
éclaire la misère des cœurs solitaires  
Nulle âme à part moi ne les entendra,  
Si tu restes sourd aux mendiants d'amour**_

Kensei lifted his head so just the tip of his nose was above the bottom of the slanted, tiled roof. There sitting on the slanted side left to him was the 7th Division lieutenant, clad in only a purple dressing gown.

_**Je ne désire rien  
Ni gloire ni bien  
Mais le cœur qui a faim  
Doit mendier son pain**_

_**Entend pour mes frères  
Cette humble prière  
Car les miséreux  
Sont enfants de Dieu**_

_**Tous les miséreux  
Sont enfants de Dieu**_

"Suzahime?" said Kensei.

Jumping, she spun around and gasped. "Kensei! Oh dear, did I wake you?" A brilliant brush made its way to her cheeks. "God, people are trying to sleep and here I am screeching like a banshee…"

"Relax, I was already awake. And don't stop. It was…nice." He mentally smacked himself for not offering a word that could genuinely do her justice.

"Nice, nice, nice…a lot of people are using that word around me these days," she muttered.

Kensei frowned and hoisted his whole body onto the roof. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"People talk to me for five minutes and automatically presume that I'm a pushover who's been brainwashed by her wealthy family. Even you think so."

"I don't think that," said Kensei.

Suzahime scoffed and made her voice deeper to impersonate the captain. **"'Bastards like Koudai see kindness as weakness. They think it'll be easy to get what they want because it's in your nature to please people'**."

"That's different. That's just guys."

"Then why'd I get the same lecture from Zakimi Chinatsu?"

Kensei plopped himself down next to her. "You caught her with a man besides her fiancé. What else do you expect her to say?"

Suzahime sighed. "You're right. I'm being too sensitive."

"Baka…" he said. His turned his head in the direction of the stars, but kept his eyes on her. "What was it about?"

"What?"

"The song."

"Oh, the song, it's about helping the downtrodden," explained Suzahime. "I get in a mood each time I have to travel to the lower districts of Rukongai. Makes me feel guilty."

"What for?" asked Kensei.

"The guilt of being born as high as I am. I complain endlessly about fruitless drama. When I see their destitute faces, you can't help to hate yourself a little bit."

"You didn't ask for life to deal you a good hand," said Kensei. _"As if you deserve anything less…"_

He did not voice this last statement. Keep to a safe subject, he thought. The song, stick with the song...

"What language was that, anyway?"

"French," said Suzahime at once. "My mentor at the Academy advised that we take a variety of languages for when we're stationed around the human world. Only language I could learn efficiently. The others, Arabic and Russian, yeah, I flushed those six months after graduation."

"But that still doesn't explain where you learned to sing like that," he said.

"Oh, well…" Another blush, not as strong as before, spread across Suzahime's cheeks. "Sometimes…when I was younger…I would sneak into the 36th District of North Rukongai and watch the street performers."

"Street performers! Wait, how young are we talking?"

"While I was a student, of course. It would have been too hard to sneak out of the Shihouin Mansion every night, and the Shinigami Academy is only a ten-minute walk from the White Road Gate…"

"You mean to tell me that you went gallivanting into Rukongai before you could use shikai to defend yourself?" he demanded.

"Yep, I can belly dance, too. Wanna see?"

"No!" Kensei almost shouted. "Geez, and I thought Mashiro was the one without any sense of self-preservation. Now you go prance into the bowls of hell just to spy on some fucking gypsies!"

"Kensei, it was the 36th District, not the 80th. And I was in my fox form, you big party pooper. Nothing happened. Except for those two guys who tried to shoot me and turn me into stew."

Kensei's left eye twitched.

Suzahime laughed, leaning against his shoulder. "Mashiro's right, you are a big Kensei-meanie."

"I am not," he denied.

"You make every ditch effort to suck the fun out of life. That constitutes being a meanie," she quipped.

"If it's yours and Mashiro's definition of fun, then yes."

Suzahime giggled. "Kensei-meanie needs to get out more."

"Call me that again and I will get mean."

"No, no, we can't have that," said Suzahime, her lower lip protruding greatly.

He eyed her puppy-dog pout warily. "What do you want, Suzahime?"

"Can I ask you a favor, Kensei?"

He grunted. "That depends."

"Could you take Fajitu back to Seireitei in the morning?" asked Suzahime. "Aikawa-taicho and I tagged along today to help you with your Hollow mission, but we still have some unfinished business in Iromashi."

Kensei looked down at her in confusion. "Iromashi? That's gotta be 1,000 miles away from Seireitei and Rukongai. What the hell are you going there for?"

"Deserters," said Suzahime gravely. "From the 7th Division. Former 10th seat Yubanti gathered a band of unseated officers and disappeared about a year ago. Although we're supposed to report that stuff to the S.M.C., Aikawa-taicho originally intended to let them go. Since you can't formally resign from the Gotei 13, running away is really your only option. Taicho is laid back enough to understand that if someone wants to quit, that's a person's prerogative. However, Yubanti is using his former status as a Shinigami to make chaos in Iromashi. His henchmen have created a sort of low-key criminal ring, with him as some diabolical tzar of the underworld. He must be stopped, and Aikwa-taicho would prefer to deal with the situation as quietly as possible."

"How did you figure out that he's in Iromashi?"

"Taicho got wind of it through one of the Iromashian merchants in the 12th District of North Rukongai. He told Taicho about the ex Shinigami harassing the citizens and after describing the suspect's zanpakuto Taicho knew at once that it was Yubanti."

"Alright, I'll take the fur ball home," Kensei promised. He then snorted. "Assuming it doesn't maul me first."

"Nonsense. You're one of the few guys he likes. He usually doesn't take that well to men, no clue why. And if you do offend him, he adores Mashiro."

"Great…two things to babysit."

Suzahime got up, stretching her arms over her head. Once she was done, she bent down and gave Kensei a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kensei, you're such a chivalrous softie deep down."

She climbed back down the tavern into her window, leaving Kensei to ghost his fingers over his right cheekbone. He fought intensely to keep the smile from his lips. He gazed up at the stars.

"What do you enjoy screwing around with me so much?" he asked as if speaking to the gods.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, guys. I had to fly out to DC for my sister's wedding. I was the maid-of-honor, which gave me no time for writing whatsoever.

I may speak French, but I don't claim ownership of the song. It's actually the French version of the song, "God Help the Outcasts."


	6. Here There Be Dragons

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Madame Pavoni**_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Here There Be Dragons_

Although Seireitei and Rukongai were the most densely populated areas in Soul Society, it did not mean that other settlements did not exist as well. Geographically, Soul Society was equal in mass to Europe, so naturally the land consisted of a variety of colonies and city-states. Iromashi was a town that sat in the valley of the Western Mountains. It wasn't a luxury spot, but it wasn't a rat-hole either; it was wholly middle-class. Suzahime would probably equate the townsfolk's standard of living with someone in the 32nd or 33rd District of Rukongai.

Love and Suzahime concealed their Shinigami uniforms with long brown cloaks as they walked into the little town. Since Hollows so rarely plagued the area of Iromashi, the presence of official Shinigami was nonexistent. And drawing attention to themselves might alert former 10th Yubanti prematurely to their arrival.

"Do you sense anything, Taicho?" asked Suzahime.

"Surpringly…no," said Love. "I can tell that Yubanti is here, but I can't pinpoint his exact location. There's something hazy in the air that's making all the reiatsu in the region blend together."

Suzahime felt it, too. Usually tracking someone as weak as a 10th seat would be trivial for herself or Love, but now it was as if something was melding all the spiritual pressure into an indistinguishable mist. Because of this, the captain and lieutenant spent the morning trying to gather whatever information they could about Yubanti through the villagers. They separated to cover more ground. Some villagers would whisper anger curses under their breath while others were too scared to utter a single word. Suzahime had no luck with the fruit and vegetable sellers in the streets, but fortunately she found a barmaid in a tavern who was particularly helpful in spilling the dirt on Yubanti's crew.

"They come in here about twice a week, terrorizing clients and demanding free booze," said the young woman as she cleaned a glass with an old rag. "Business has been terrible, for obvious reasons."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Fumiko-san," said Suzahime. "Do you think they are merely passing through or do they intend to stay?"

"Oh, they're here to stay, no question about that. Why would they leave, when they've found a town that has no individuals with a high enough reiatsu to stand up to them?" said Fumiko.

"Indeed," said Suzahime. "Do you know where in Iromashi they have made their headquarters?"

"They don't live in the village. They've set up their camp somewhere on the mountain."

"Could you possibly give me a more preside estimation?" asked Suzahime.

At this, the bar maid shook her head very hard. "I couldn't tell you. None of the villagers are foolish enough to trespass into _his_ territory. If fact, we've often wondered why _he_ allowed the Shinigami gang to inhabit _his_ realm for so long."

Suzahime raised an eyebrow questioningly. "_His_ territory"

"That mountain in _his_ home," said Fumiko. "He's lived there for hundreds of years. We don't bother him, and so far, he doesn't bother us. We fear him above all others. His very presence is the reason Hollows remain so scarce in this region."

"Who is _he_?" asked Suzahime, her patience waning.

"The_ Creature_, of course," said Fumiko, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A beast from ancient times. They say he is the last one left, but my great-grandmother remembers when there used to be two…"

"Fumiko!"

A burly man appeared from the back room of the bar. His black moustache twitched in irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not ever mention _him_ to the customers! Do you want us to go out of business?"

"But Father…"

"No buts, young lady! Now hurry into the kitchen. Your mother needs help preparing the stew."

Huffing, Fumiko threw the cleaning rag onto the counter and stormed out of sight.

"Forgive her, my friend," said the innkeeper with a slight bow to Suzahime. "She loves to scare everyone with the local folktales."

"Don't worry about it," Suzahime assured him. "I was just inquiring about the recent Shinigami that had moved into the area."

The innkeeper's face hardened. "The thugs, you mean. I've come this close to punching one of them square in the face, but then where would that leave Fumiko? Who knows what they might do to her."

"Of course, as a family man you bear many responsibilities." Suzahime placed a few coins on the dusty counter. "Thank you very much for you and your daughter's assistance. Good day."

The lieutenant strode out of the tavern, hiking up the hood of her cloak. She lifted her head and stared up at the mountain that towered over the little town. Since Suzahime wasn't expected to meet back up with her captain for a few more hours, she decided to start up the mountain by herself. As Suzahime came closer to the mountain's base she passed by a group of playing children. Realizing what direction she was headed in, they looked at her as if she was suicidal.

Coming to her destination, she saw that there was a rickety path carved out of the rocky terrain that steadily wounded itself around the crag. She spent the next half an hour shunpoing up the stony slope. The makeshift route was filled with gaps from previous rockslides which Suzahime effortlessly Sky stepped over. As the path grew narrower, Suzahime thought it would be best to continue in her fox form. She transformed fluidly, hid her clothes and zanpakuto behind a diamond-shaped rock, and pressed onward. Now that Suzahime was an animal herself, she started to take notice how the higher she climbed up the mountain, the less she saw of any wildlife. She heard not the rustle of a rabbit or the caw of a falcon.

The path started to widen once more, and before Suzahime knew it, she was standing at the mouth of an enormous cave. The vixen flicked her tail in curiosity. From what little knowledge she possessed on geology, the cave didn't quite appear natural. The walls were uncharacteristically smooth. She flattened her ears, trying to detect any reiatsu. Surely this would be the ideal camp site for Yubanti and his gang, wouldn't it?

Cautiously, she broke the threshold of the cave. Almost immediately the vixen began to pant heavily. The cave was unbelievably warm; Suzahime has the sudden feeling of being trapped into a room with the Soutaicho's zanpakuto.

Before her eyes could adjust to the gloom, a light shone from above. Suzahime jerked her head up. She opened her mouth in awe as a stream of green fire swam along the ceiling of the cave. The flames moved through the air like cream in coffee until finally condensing themselves in a small, hovering sphere of fire.

"Well, well, well, a Shinigami that is also a shape-shifter? Has a member of the infamous Shihouin clan stumbled into my lair?"

Suzahime's blood froze and her fur stood on end. A surge of reiatsu flowed throughout the cave, and to her horror, something massive emerged from the shadows. Even in her human form Suzahime would have been dwarfed by its size. The monster's shoulders alone reached forty feet. She quickly scanned its body, but there was neither a Hollow hole nor a white mask to be found. A long scar starting at its cheek extended to its winding neck, but that did little to deter its ethereal beauty. Opalescent green scales covered its body and long, curvilinear horns sprouted from its head. Massive talons scraped against the stone floor as it heaved itself closer to her. It extended its large, bat-like wings which better served him to appear all the more intimidating. The beast wasn't a Hollow at all.

"A fox? How odd," said the dragon in its rumbling voice, "The last Shihouin I saw eight hundred years ago took the form of a lynx. I had assumed that the animals your clan imitated were more feline than canine."

"I….most of us are…" Suzahime squeaked. A creature who she had considered a myth just five minutes ago was towering over her. And _talking_ to her, no less…

"So you are unique? Has any other Shihouin taken the form of an animal outside the Felidae Family?"

"My family's shape-shifting abilities have nothing to do with the present!" she fired back.

"Calm yourself, dear. I have no intention of eating you," said the dragon, folding his wings back against his body. "But your words hold truth to them. You are clearly a Shihouin, but that does little to explain your presence in my domain."

"I am Shihouin Suzahime, Lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13," she said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Lieutenant?" the dragon repeated. He brought his head down to her level. His emerald eyes alone were the size of soccer balls. "Then I trust that you are not part of that group of low-reiatsu misfits causing grief for the villagers in the valley?"

"No, I am not. My captain and I have come to force a settlement with our former subordinates. They will either retreat peacefully from Iromashi or be forced to return to Seireitei for trial."

"I see," said the dragon. "Allow me to return the introduction, Suzahime-san. I am Erosuke, the last dragon of Soul Society."

"But…but dragons aren't real!" Suzahime blurted out.

"Ah, but what is real, Suzahime-san?" asked the dragon philosophically. "Does reality consisted of what is physically tangible, or does it transcend what our eyes alone can see, hmmm?"

Suzahime just stared at him stupidly.

"But that is neither here, nor there," said Erosuke. "You are here with a specific purpose. You wish to put an end to the Shinigami ruffians, do you not? If you like, I can direct you to their camp. It is not far from here."

"You…you would do that?" she said, blinking several times.

"Of course. It is most likely because of me that you are having difficulty finding them. I apologize, my immense spiritual pressure tends to block out all others. Otherwise a lieutenant of your caliber could have easily tracked a 10th seat. Come."

Erosuke started to move.

"Wait!" said Suzahime. "I mean…I must revert to my human form before I confront them, but I let my clothes further down the mountain.

"Then go collect them. I shall wait," he said.

Suzahime backed slowly out of the cave. The dragon simply watched her in amusement, knowing full well that she did not fully trust him. Once she had stepped into the sunlight she bolted. She scampered down the mountain path, not daring to look back. She found her clothes where she had left them. She quickly changed back and dressed herself. She grabbed her zanpakuto and shunpoed in the opposite direction of the cave.

Suzahime's head was spinning. This was meant to have been a simple mission: threaten Yubanti into submission and be on her merry way with Aikawa-taicho. Meeting a legendary creature that was infamous for its power and cunning was certainly _not_ part of the plan.

The young Shihouin wouldn't lie, the dragon had terrified her. Although he was clearly reigning in his reiatsu, the sheer power exuding from him had been phenomenal, denser and more formidable than anything she had ever felt in both Soul Society and the Living World.

"Dear me, it's a pity that we live in such skeptical times."

Whirling around, Suzahime grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it pointedly at the new arrival. A man in elegant green robes stood before her. He wore a turban-like head wrapping with an extended piece of cloth running from the edge that masked his face until it was tucked neatly on the other side. The garment only showed his emerald eyes, making his appearance almost Arab.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The man cocked his head to the side. "Surely a shape-shifter can recognize another shape-shifter?"

Suzahime glared into the stranger's eyes, which she realized were identical to the eyes of the dragon she had left minute before. She lowered her bow. "Erosuke?"

"The very same," said the draconian man. "Come, your former subordinates await."

Suzahime stood still, making no move to follow him. Erosuke sighed and stretched out his hand.

"Suzahime-san, I have no reason to harm you. Hasn't the fact that I have yet to gobble up your former subordinates proved that I do not find Shinigami that appetizing?"

"It also proves that you show little compassion for the villagers that have suffered under their abuse."

Erosuke quirked an eyebrow upward. "Surely you have heard the villagers speak of me? My interference would not been seen as heroic, but would only further enforce my image as a savage predator."

Suzahime still eyed his hand suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm bored," he said simply. "I receive so few visitors, as you can imagine. Why on earth would I retreat to my cave when a beautiful damsel has need of my assistance?"

She stiffened. "Did you just use…the _d-word_ on me?"

"While I find your indignation endearing, Suzahime-san, it wears on my patience. You can either shunpo with me or I can carry you in my talons."

"You wouldn't…" said Suzahime darkly.

"Wouldn't I?" His hand morphed into a scaly claw.

Grudgingly, the mocha-skinned woman reached out her hand and allowed it to be clasped by his. His mouth was concealed, but she saw his eyes smile. Together they shunpoed up the mountain, farther than Erosuke's lair. No more than five minutes past his home they came to a wide rocky platform that jutted out of the mountain. Scattered about it were several tents and other supplies. With her hand still in his Erosuke led her behind a large rock where they could spy on the unsuspecting inhabitants. Yubanti was there with five of his lackies; Suzahime could easily pick him out due to his signature eye patch and aura of arrogance. They were gathered around the fireplace where they seemed to be preparing some semblance of lunch.

"Why would they make camp in such a far out, inconvenient place?" she whispered. "Why not bamboozle the villagers into giving them a house."

"It is their intent to move into town in a few days," Erosuke answered. "But in the beginning they were paranoid about someone, namely you and your captain, finding them. After a year, however, their fears have been quelled."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Like I said, I get bored."

"Fine." Suzahime leaned over the rock and aimed with her bow.

"You do not wish to wait for your captain?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary," said Suzahime. "Yubanti is essentially a coward. I doubt any blood with be shed. All he needs is a little nudge for him and his cronies to pack up and move on."

The arrow was unleashed and it skewed the roasting rabbit right in its middle. The deserters around the fire yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?" one of them said in confusion.

Suzahime emerged from behind the boulder and came into full view. "10th seat Yubanti, where are Forms 24b and 36c that I assigned you 12 months ago?"

The ex soldiers' faces went as pale as death. There were gasps of shock as well as scraping of chairs and the men hastily stood to their feet.

"Fu…Fu…Fukutaicho!" Yubanti stuttered. "No…it can't be…"

"Clearly it can, and it is," said Suzahime. The other men scurried behind Yubanti, evidently expecting him to handle the situation.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, every fiber of his reiatsu reeking of panic.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Yubanti," said Suzahime. "Why are you here instead of fulfilling your duties in Seireitei? Aikawa-taicho and I do not take kindly to petty criminals like you soiling our squadron's name."

"I'm not 7th Division anymore," said Yubanti, a bit of defiance returning to his voice.

"Yet you wear our shihakushō to ensure you're treated with upmost respect and spread intimidation. Taicho and I cannot allow this to carry on."

"We've been gone for over a year!" said Yubanti heatedly, and the others nodded dumbly. "Mine and my comrades' names must have been removed from the register by now. We're no longer under your control."

"In its own twisted way, I can somewhat comprehend your sentiments," said Suzahime sadly. "Back in Seireitei you were nothing, a measly 10th seat. Overlooked, overshadowed, unvalued, but here among these helpless people you can parade as a god. It's all a matter of relativity, isn't it?"

"And who the hell are you?" demanded Yubanti. Suzahime turned around and saw that Erosuke had followed her from the boulder.

"I live here, you ingrate," said Erosuke. "I'm your neighbor on this mountain, actually. It is no fault of mine that you have not the wit to notice me."

"This…_gentleman_…was kind enough to show me your little hidey-hole, Yubanti-san," said Suzahime.

Yubanti took a step backwards. In a matter of milli-seconds, Suzahime shunpoed in front of him an arrow poised against the traitor's throat. He stared at her zanpakuto. His expression became one of horror.

"You wouldn't kill me…" Yubanti whimpered. "I have to return to Seireitei and stand trial."

"This ends now, Yubanti-san. Taicho was very gracious not to report you and your lackeys the minute you ran off. You decided to abuse that and take advantage of the villagers due to your higher reiatsu. You all have exactly 24 hours to pack up your things and clear out of Iromashi, and if Taicho and I ever catch wind of your bullying again, wherever you are, we _will_ drag your asses back to Seiretei. Am I making myself clear?"

Yubanti nodded.

"Now…" said Suzahime slowly, glancing at the boxes besides the tents. "I want you to go make nice and return all the food and anything else you might have taken to their proper owners in the valley."

He didn't move.

"Did I stutter?" For added measure, Suzahime released a little of her own reiatsu; it was enough to make Yubanti falter, but not collapse. The deserters immediately grabbed whatever supplies that were nearby and shunpoed out of her sight.

Suzahime sighed and repositioned Kitsunema over her back.

"Quite the diplomat, aren't you?" said Erosuke teasingly.

"Diplomacy or negotiations were never a part of the mission," she said.

"Suza!"

The lieutenant peered over Erosuke and saw her captain running up towards them

"Aikawa-taicho!" she called, meeting him half-way.

"I finally was able to feel the burst of your reiatsu," said Love. He looked around at the camp site. "I take it you found Yubanti?"

"Hai, Taicho. I gave them a little talking to. I doubt there will cause any more trouble."

"And if they do, I shall inform you, of course," said Erosuke. Love looked over at the masked man in utter confusion and then back to his subordinate.

Suzahime bit her lip. "Um…Taicho, this is Erosuke-san. He helped me locate Yubanti. Erosuke-san, this is the captain of the 7th Division, Aikawa Love."

Erosuke bowed graciously. "What an honor for me to meet two such fine representatives of the Gotei 13."

"Back at ya," said Love. He shook the man's hand roughly. "Thanks for helping Suza and me out."

"It was no trouble at all," Erosuke assured. "I could hardly leave such a vivacious creature fending for herself, now could I?"

Suzahime growled.

Love let out a bark-like laugh. "Better watch what you say, Erosuke-san. Suza is quite the budding feminist."

"Indeed," said Erosuke, casting a wink in her direction.

"Taicho…" Suzahime pulled at Love's haori. "We've wasted enough time here. We really should be heading back."

Love signed, but nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go. Thanks again, Erosuke-san."

Suzahime trotted dutifully behind her captain, but Erosuke called out to her.

"Wait, Suzahime-san." He grasped the chain around his neck and pulled it over his head. He held the necklace out to the lieutenant.

"Please, accept this small gift. From one shape-shifter to another," he said.

Suzahime had to admit: the pendent was beautiful. It was circular with two dragons flying around one another almost in a ying-yang shape. The dragon on top had two small emeralds set into its eyes while the dragon below had two brown ambers. Suzahime opened her hand out and Erosuke let go, the necklace pooling into her welcoming palm.

"Thank you, Erosuke-san," she said.

* * *

Author's Notes: Will this be the last we see of Erosuke? Review and you may find out…


	7. The Medallion Calls

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I apologize for the great delay in updating my story. To make a long story short, I was in Cairo, Egypt this summer doing an internship. Then one of my friends in my program was killed in the protests between pro-Morsi and anti-Morsi demostraters in Alexandria. That along with the growing political instability caused me to be evacuated to an safer Arab country. Please bear with me as my life has been a little topsy-turvy.**

* * *

_**The Black Vixen**_

_**By Twilight Countess**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Medallion Calls_

Suzahime couldn't move. She was tied to a stake of some kind. No matter how much she wrestled her bindings, the ropes remained steadfast. She was trapped, hands tied, in a dusty crater that seemed to serve as the lair of the massive green dragon before her.

The dragon was engaged in battle. A black dragon of similar stature had invaded its territory. They were slow to combat, each slowly circling the other until the black dragon emitted purple fire. Engaged, the green dragon pounced upon the intruder with the same grace and agility as a lion. But the black dragon was proving to be a formidable opponent, landing several scratches that shattered the green's dragon's opalescent scales. Snarls ripped through the air. The green dragon let out a massive stream of emerald fire. Soon everything was engulfed in flames, including the wooden pole Suzahime was bound to. She braced herself, closing her eyes…

…and opened them to discover herself safe and sound in the confines of her room in the Shihouin Manor. Her skin was sticky with sweat. She rose up to a sitting position and rubbed her face several times with her hands.

_"Only a dream…" _Suzahime thought, breathing deeply. Her eyes traveled to her vanity table. Knowing that sleep would be fruitless, she got out of bed and sat down on the matching stool in front of the large mirror. She opened the left-side drawer that was filled with letters, notes, and anything else made of paper. She shuffled through the parchment until she founded a blank envelope that weighed considerably. Opening it, a gold medallion fell into her palm.

Suzahime studied the trinket in the hands carefully. It was the same medallion the dragon Erosuke had given her two months ago. She hadn't dared wear it in public; she had no desire to explain how she had come by it. After all, dragons weren't supposed to exist.

When Suzahime returned to Seireitei from Iromashi the first thing she did was comb all 21 Gotei libraries for anything and everything on dragons, which wasn't much, to say the least. There were plenty of fables and legends pertaining to dragons, but much less of factual information. The library that produced the most results was the one housed in the 1st Divisoin. This did not surprise Suzahime; the Soutaicho's library was known to possess any and all historical records ever written about Soul Society.

According to her findings, dragons once existed in flocks all over Soul Society thousands of years ago, but the exact nature of their extinction had eluded the Shinigami. Instead of fighting with the Shinigami, their presence long ago had benefited Seireitei greatly. Dragons had a magic of their own that caused the Hollows they devoured to be purified, just as a zanpakuto purified a Hollow. It also became apparent upon further analysis that a dragon wasn't limited to taking the form of a human, but could transform into any animal it desired.

But every time Suzahime became too engrossed in her dragon research, she would mentally chastise herself. What she be consuming her time and energy was the Central 46's offer. She might not have to provide an answer just yet, but in a few short weeks she was expected to meet with the Numbers 18 and 19 at the Shihouin Mansion to further discuss the proposition. The meeting was instigated by the insistence of Yoruichi, who thought it was best for Suzahime to understand fully what would be expected of her.

After all the time that had passed she still had no idea whether to accept the offer or not. There were both great pros and cons to the proposition. On one hand, she could pave the way for legislative reform and make life better for all within Soul Society, but on the other hand, it would also mean that she would enter a social circle where her friends, even those of the captain level, could not follow her.

Most people labeled Suzahime as a bookworm, and she herself found it hard to refute that claim, but she was still a very social person. She couldn't fathom life without her weekly cup of tea with Kisuke Nii-chan, her escapades with Mashiro, her playful banters with Shinji, or her sparring sessions with Kensei.

Facing the mirror, Suzahime brought the draconic pendent around her neck, clasping the hook. She ran her hands over the chain, tilting her head. It was beautiful, there was no denying that, but Suzahime was skeptical as to why Erosuke had already had it on his person, ready to give to a complete stranger he had met only thirty minutes before.

Before she could further hypothesize Erosuke's ulterior motives, a knock rapped at her door.

"Suza, it's me," Youruichi called.

Knowing Yoruichi would hardly wait for her to open the door, Suzahime shoved the medallion down the bust of her nightgown, leaving only the chain visible. She rose from her vanity table just as Yoruichi walked in.

"Good morning, cousin," Suzahime greeted.

"Morning? It's past 1:00, Suza." The purple-haired captain opened the curtains, emitting beams of midday sunlight. "As you know, the Lakeside Festival is this evening."

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to it," said Suzahime. "Unohana-taicho has organized a performance where Shinigami with the most powerful water-based zanpakutos will demonstrate their abilities."

"Indeed. In addition to that, the Kuchiki have made us a reservation for us at the Sapphire Cove, the restaurant on the cliff that overlooks Lake Oor," said Yoruichi.

"By "us" do you mean the whole Shihouin clain?" asked Suzahime.

"Thankfully, no. The invitation extends only to nobles also enrolled within the Gotei 13, aka you and me. But the festival isn't the reason why I'm here."

It was at this time that Suzahime noticed that Yoruichi was carrying a newspaper under her arm. Yoruichi handed it to her.

"It seems that the press somehow got wind of your new job offering from the Central 46."

_"What!"_ Suzahime snatched the paper quickly and scanned the headlines.

_"7__th__ Division lieutenant soon to become judge…"_ Suzahime read aloud. "How in the world did they find out?"

"You didn't tell anyone?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, not a soul. I've been as quiet as a church mouse."

"Not even Kensei?" she pressed.

Suzahime tore her gaze away from the news article and looked at her older cousin. "Why, of all people, would I tell him?"

Yoruihci just shrugged. "If you didn't squeal, and I didn't squeal, then the leak must have come from the Central 46 themselves. I would have thought that given the unorthodox circumstances that they would remain quiet until you confirmed your acceptance. Anyways, just prepare yourself for tonight's party. There will be some questioning and a hell of a lot of gossip."

Yoruichi saw herself out while Suzahime clutched the newspaper in her hands.

"Oh and one more thing…" said Yoruichi, her head leaning over the door. "As an early birthday present, Kisuke has bought you a new kimono. A servant will bring it up shortly. It would be a nice gesture if you wore it."

"No, tell them to deliver it to the 7th Division. I probably won't have time to come back and change."

Yoruichi nodded and left Suzahime, who was now wringing the newspaper nervously.

_"Great, how am I supposed to explain this to everyone?"_ she muttered. _"Especially Kensei…I have archery practice with him today. What do I say?" _

Irked by the media's nosiness, she changed out of her nightgown into her uniform and left for the training grounds, forgetting about Erosuke's pendent still around her neck.

* * *

Kensei didn't believe the article. Not for one second. The media must have really been desperate to pull something _that_ far-fetched out the asses. The Gotei 13 was chauvinstic; it discriminated against women at all levels, and the smallness in female numbers allowed the harassment to continue. The Central 46 was even more chauvinistic. Kensei could not envision the high-and-mighty Central 46 abandoning thousands of years of patriarchy for a woman, particularly one so young.

He stood in the 7th Division training grounds, his bow poised. He released the arrow, where it landed with a loud "twang" on the bull's eye of the target fifty feet away.

"Not bad," came a soft voice from behind him.

Kensei didn't even look up. Suzahime had made no effort to conceal her reiatsu as she had entered her squadron. Her sandaled feet padded softly against the dirt as s approached him.

"Thanks," he said. From his peripheral vision he saw Suzahime grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from the rack. She walked back to him and took an archer's stance in front of the target to his right.

"They really should enhance the archery program at the Academy," Suzahime commented offhandedly. "You are Shinji and practically the only captains who can handle a bow decently."

Kensei merely grunted in reply, reaching over his back for an arrow.

"I've tried to incorporate more archery in my division's training sessions, but the unseated cadets moan the whole time, saying that hardly anyone uses bows."

"We're Shinigami, not the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest," said Kensei.

"Why, Kensei…" Suzahime cooed. "I had no idea you were so well read at British literature."

"Stuff it," he said, though secretly relishing her attempts to bait him. He aligned his arrow with the target and released. They shared a few moments of silence as they practiced shooting.

She pulled another arrow back against her ear, keeping her expression blank. "So I wanted to apologize."

Kensei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what for?"

"That I didn't tell you about the promotion earlier," she said guiltily.

"What promotion?"

"The one that has swept the papers, obviously."

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said. "Besides, how were you to know you'd be the next victim of the press' cock-and-bill story?"

Suzahime blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just think of it…a woman in Central 46, it would be absurd!" said Kensei.

The young noblewoman bit her lip. "Kensei…it's not a cock-and-bull story…"

The captain lowered his bow. "What?"

"It's the truth. I was offered a place amongst the Central 46," said Suzahime.

Kensei's jaw dropped. "You're shitting me, right?"

"I swear, Muguruma-taicho, I shit you not."

"Suzahime, that's…"

"Unheard of, I know," she said. "What are they playing at? I'm a woman and a Shinigami, two characteristics that they have avoided before now."

It took Kensei's mind a little slower than usual to process this information. He wasn't sure how to react to this sort of news. Had she been given a captain post his reaction would have been simple. He would have nothing but bursting pride for her…he could imagine it now, his Suzahime donned in a white captain's haori embossed with the number ten, standing across from him during the captains' meeting with a broad smile on her face.

But this…this was different. Central 46, though the lawmakers of the entire Soul Society, had little if any contact with the outside world. The image that came to mind was Suzahime in judge's haori with the doors of the Tranquil Forest closing in on her, never to be seen again…

"C'mon, we're leaving," said Kensei. He returned the bow and arrows to the rack and started to walk away.

Suzahime stared at him. "Leaving? What for?"

"To celebrate, what else?" Kensei barked. "It's not every day you're offered to join the most influential council in the world."

She blinked, but then ran to catch up with him.

"You mean…you're not upset?" she pressed him.

"Baka-mono, why would a promotion upset me?" He spoke the words casually, evenly. "You could be a real asset to those old farts. You have experience with the real world."

"That's what I was thinking," said Suzahime, her normal warmth coming back to the surface. "I might be able to make a different with domestic policies and see that justice is actually done."

Kensei nodded. This was a great honor for Suzahime, and he be damned if he bitched and moaned about his own personal needs like Mashiro most likely would.

"Do you know what number?" he asked.

"I would be Number 39. Pretty low, but still more powerful than Yamamoto," said Suzhaime.

"Congratulations," he said, but the word tasted bitter in his mouth.

Kensei took her to a Thai restaurant located between the 8th and 9th Divisions. It wasn't too sophisticated or luxurious; that simply wasn't the 9th Division captain's style, but it was pleasant and Suzahime had enjoyed the outing whole-heartedly. Although she was nowhere closer to making a decision, it was nice to be able to at least talk about the issue with someone else. Kensei seemed to agree with her that this step may be the starting point for a more diverse and potentially more efficient Central 46.

It was about half past six when Kensei escorted her back to the 7th Division.

"Thank you, Kensei, for being such a good sport," said Suzahime as they stood in front of the door to her modest lieutenant's quarters.

"Tch," he scoffed. "Dunno why you were so nervous about telling me. It's Mashiro who you should be afraid of."

The shape shifter laughed lightly. "Yes, I believe she will be much less diplomatic than you in this matter. You at least have the decency to humor me even though we both fear the same thing, that I will be snatched away, never to be heard from again."

Kensei cleared his throat awkwardly, saying nothing.

"Tonight's the Lakeside Festival," she said quietly. "You going?"

"Mashiro's dragging me along," he said. "She's entered her seaweed cupcakes in the Kelp Bake-Off."

"Of course, but I'm sure there will be plenty of other booths and caravans to keep you occupied. I'm supposed to have dinner at the Sapphire Cove, but maybe afterwards I can join you for a stroll along the lake. We can watch the festivities and perhaps talk a little more. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah, I would like that," Kensei said. He looked directly into Suzahime's ghost-green eyes. They were by far her best feature; soft, yet intense, almost haunting. They gazed at him through a curtain of black tresses; they wanted to tell him something, but the potential message both excited and terrified him.

Suzahime took a tiny step forward, closing the distance between them. "So…is it a date?"

Refusing to show any sign of anxiety, he too stepped forward, their faces very close now.

"If it pleases Lady Shihouin," he said softly. Suzahime's eyelids drooped slightly and a sultry smile graced her lips.

"Hmmm…do I detect a tint of desire, Kensei? What an honor for me, since your passion very rarely takes a form outside anger," she said.

He didn't take the bait. Instead, he gently swept her bangs away from her face. He cupped his hand against Suzahime's cheek and was thrilled when she leaned into it.

"Quite the vixen, in every sense of the word," he whispered.

Suzahime laughed shakily. "I hope that wasn't a slander against my honor, Muguruma-taicho."

_"Come on, Kensei, come on!"_ Tachikaze cheered in his head. _"Take her! Be a scoundrel! She wants you to…"_

Partially obeying his zanpakuto, he shifted his body and pressed Suzahime against the door of her apartment.

"Slander your honor? Me?" he said, their forwards pressed together. "Heaven forbid."

And their lips were locked. Suzahime moaned with delight, which only fueled Kenei's sense of masculine pride. His right hand slid up her leg until it came to her bottom where he gave her a light squeeze. Suzahime, for her part, wrapped her arms around Kensei's neck and jutted her tongue out of her mouth to meet his. He obliged, his tongue wrestling with hers as he tried desperately to express years of sexual tension in one kiss.

What should have been the start of an intense necking session was rudely interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hey! You couldn't have waited until you actually got _through_ Suzahime's door."

Kensei released her lips, attempting with all his might not to attack the captain now behind him.

"Taicho!" Suzahime gasped. Love just snickered as the couple broke apart.

"What a convenient turn of events, at least for me," said Love, still grinning. "This means that Shinji owes me a substantial amount of money. He had more confidence in your restraint, Kensei. I, however, knew better."

Suzahime cheeks were burning red. How embarrassing…to be caught in such a state by her own captain.

"Excuse me, gentlemen.I…ehh…really need to change for the festival," she stuttered. She speedily unlocked her door and disappeared behind it with a small click.

From outside, Kensei glowered at Love. "Now look what you've done. You've traumatized her!"

Love only chuckled. "If either of us made a lasting impression on her today, it has been you."

* * *

Yoruichi smiled. "I gotta hand it to Kisuke. He's a fashion scientist on top of everything else."

A circle of finely dressed women were admiring Suzahime's kimono in the Sapphire Cove. The shade of turquoise was perfect for the aquatic festival taking place. It was further embellished with silver fish and abstract purple seaweed. They had all eaten dinner, but Suzahime was forced to loll about in the salon making idle chit-chat.

"Do you know who the designer is, Suzahime-san?" one of them asked.

"No, I would need to ask Urahara-taicho."

"It looks similar to Master Guiji's work, does it not?" said another.

"Possibly, but the color scheme is more akin to Madame Wahabi."

After twenty more minutes of this, Suzahime was able to make her escape. The young Shihouin exited the salon via the opened glass doors to find herself walking along the wide terrace that was carved right out of the cliff itself. She reached the edge and carefully peered over. An entire view of Lake Oor was visible, as well as the many tents and hundreds of people that had come to celebrate the festival. The Shinigami enjoying the carnival-like setting were mere ants from her altitude. She half-heartedly tried to locate Kensei among them, but it was fruitless.

Kensei…Suzahime couldn't explain her wanton behavior with Kensei earlier. It was as if her actions had not been her own, being purely driven by primal desire. As nerve-racking as the situation was, there was one comfort in the sense that Kensei had returned the attraction.

"Suzahime-san?"

Her train of thought was broken when the 13th Division captain joined her on the edge of the balcony overlooking the lake. Suzahime did a small curtsy.

"Ukitake-taicho," she greeted respectfully. "Sir, are you quite well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said dismissively, but Suzahime wasn't entirely convinced. The white-haired captain was paler than usual, with the bags under his eyes significantly darker. She had seemed like this only a few times in her life; usually he wasn't ashamed to take leave if he needed it. In the back of her mind she wondered briefly what caused his perseverance today.

"Wine, Lady Suzahime?" asked one of the servents as he offered the last glass on the tray.

"Thank you," said Suzahime, taking the glass. The butler bowed graciously and withdrew from the two Shinigami back into the salon.

Ukitake coughed harshly before he spoke again. "I couldn't help hearing the news of the new job opening that has been laid before you."

"You and everyone else in Soul Society," said Suzahime. She swirled the wine in her glass precariously.

"I don't mean to pry, really I don't, but I was hoping I could give you some advice."

"Please do, Ukitake-taicho," said Suzahime earnestly, taking a sip from her glass. "Your council would be most appreciated. But sir, are you sure you wouldn't like to sit down?"

"It's alright, don't worry about me," he said. "Being a judge for the Central 46 is like being a captain, only worse. Both positions force you to adhere to the letter of the law over your personal moral code." The sickly captain coughed once more. "They care not for the specific circumstance of each case, only whether there has been a breach in the legal. It requires total loyalty to the law, despite the fact that there may be some casualties along the way in the form of innocents convicted and executed."

Once again, Ukitake succumbed to a severe coughing fit, worse than the others. In fact, this one brought him to his knees.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Suzahime was about to assist him, but a burning sensation struck her throat. It was painful beyond any description. Her glass fell from her hand to the floor, shattering everywhere. She hunched over and started to cough violently, only unlike Ukitake, mouthfuls of blood were pooling at her feet.

"Suzahim-san!" cried Ukitake worriedly.

"What's…happening to me?" she rasped. And those were the last words she spoke. She closed her eyes and her body fell over the cliff to the cove down below.

"SUZAHIME!" the captain screamed.

Suzahime was already unconscious and did not feel the wind and she fell over a hundred and fifty feet, nor did she feel the harsh sting of water when her body made impact with the lake's surface. As Suzahime sunk deeper and deeper into the lake, the dragon pendent underneath her clothes burned hot. The emerald and amber eyes of the two dragons glowed eerily.

* * *

Deep within his cave, a dragon woke from his slumber, his nostrils flaring.

* * *

The Lieutenant of the 4th, 5th, and 8th Divisions, who minutes before had been enjoying the festivities, watched in horror as Suzahime fell headfirst into the lake, barely missing the jagged rocks beside the cliff.

"Shihouin-fukutaicho!" gasped Yamada worriedly. Lisa ran to the railing of the dock, leaning precariously over to get a better view. She then started to take off her shoes.

"Come on, Yamada!" she said fiercely. "We're the closest ones to her!"

"Hold these, please," said Aizen as he shoved his zanpakuto and his glasses into Lisa's arms.

"Hey! What's the bid id…?" But Lisa did have the chance to finish her sentence. Aizen had already jumped off the railing and dived into the water.

* * *

Love, Shinji, and Kensei were conversing on the farthest side of the lake when Mashiro shunpoed towards them.

"Kensei-meanie! Kensei-meanie!" She hopped up and down repeatedly. "KENSEI!"

"WHAT, MASHIRO?!" Kensei demanded.

"Suza-chan fell off the cliff!" shouted Mashiro, waving her arms frantically. "And Aizen-san dove in after her, but they haven't come out yet!"

Without another word the three captains disappeared in a whirl of shunpo.

* * *

The school of fish scattered and dispersed as Aizen swan straight through them. His strokes were long and powerful. The moment he realized the falling figure was Suzahime he decided that he alone would be the one to rescue her, the only one who would benefit from the affection she now doubt would shower him with as her valiant savior.

He then saw Suzahime in the distance come to a halt and the sandy bottom of the lake floor. He swam to his prize as fast as he could. Reaching her, he grasped her waist and started to ascend to the surface. As his legs propelled them upward, his glanced down at her face. There was no sign of consciences. He smiled.

_"My poor vixen,"_ he thought. _"What would you ever do without me?"_

Aizen resurfaced with the unconscious form of Suzahime draped across his shoulder. He swam to the nearest dock where Yamada and Yadomaru were already waiting.

Yamada heaved her off his shoulder and laid her out onto the wooden boards as Aizen hoisted himself out of the water.

"She's not breathing," said Lisa.

"Move," ordered Aizen and he swooped down upon Suzahime. He retrieved a small dagger from his sash and cut open the obi. At the release of her stomach from the constraining fabric. Suzahime's eyes sprang open. She coughed loudly, spluttering water and blood everywhere, emptying her lungs of everything she had. Slowly, but surely, her breathing became normal.

But Suzahime's breathing was no longer the object of Aizen's attention. His eyes suddenly darted to the gold medallion around her neck, which by now had escaped from under her kimono. His eyes widened. Carefully, he grasped the draconic pendent and held it in plain view. There was something unreadable, yet sinister in his expression.

"Where did you get that?" said Aizen quietly.

Suzahime gulped nervously. Never before had Aizen ever directed such hostility towards her, but before she was obliged to answer, Kensei, Love, Yoruichi and Shinji came running down the dock.

"Suza!" Yoruichi dragged the soaking lieutenant to her feet, forcing Aizen to let go of the pendent.

"Baka, look at you! You're freezing!" she fretted. Yoruichi quickly peeled off her captain's haori and wrapped it around her younger cousin. "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"It wasn't really a choice, Yoruichi," muttered Suzahime.

"Gave us quite a scare there, Suza-chan," said Shinji. He then nodded curtly to his lieutenant. "Well done, Sousuke."

Aizen said nothing. He was still staring at the dragon pendent that still hung around Suzahime's neck.

As soon as Yoruichi backed away Kensei came forward, grasping Suzahime's face and checking for any scratches. He then spotted the bloodied patch of hair in the back.

"What happened?" he growled.

"Uhhh…I don't know." said Suzahime. "All I remember was coughing up blood after I drank that glass of wine. Then I blacked out."

Before she had anytime to protest, Kensei's arm wound under her knees and she was being carried bridal style away from dock. Suzahime wrapped her own arms around his neck, allowing herself to feel safe and protected by him. She glanced once more behind him. While everyone else was following Kensei away from the lake, Aizen stood at the end of the dock, still soaking wet, his expression cold and apathetic. Suzahime quickly buried her head in Kensei's neck.

_"Thanks a lot, Erosuke…"_ she thought sarcastically.


End file.
